


Une vie deux mondes

by Sangho



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Child Soldiers, Crossover, Gen, Human Experiments, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic-Users, Orcs, Original Character(s), Team as Family, World Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangho/pseuds/Sangho
Summary: Imaginez un monde à la fois fictif et réel où la guerre y a fait rage et laissé des marques. Sangho âgée de 17 ans a servi d'expérience pour cette guerre. Elle et ses camarades sont devenus une élite jusqu'au jour où tout dérape, le pays ennemi a décidé d'utiliser les grands moyens pour les anéantir. Blessée et dans un monde inconnu mais où a t'elle atterris ?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Le début de la fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas l'univers du Hobbit il appartient à Tolkien. En espérant que cette fiction vous plaira ~ 
> 
> Codes écritures :
> 
> **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

La jeune fille courait depuis plusieurs minutes à présent, les branches l'éraflant au passage. Cette forêt avait beau être dense, elle ne parvenait pas à semer les monstres la chassant. Ils ressemblaient aux Orcs des films d'aventure qu'elle regardait avec ses amis, avant... Bref, les distancer était sa priorité ! Elle continua sa course jetant quelques regards en arrière tout en évitant habilement les troncs d'arbres qui se présentaient sur son chemin. Ses blessures la lançait l'obligeant à ralentir la cadence. Elle aperçut enfin la fin de la forêt, et non sans frustration, atterrit à flanc de montagne.

_Mais c'est pas vrai, pas moyen d'être à couvert dans ce territoire !_

Entreprenant la rapide escalade d'un monticule de pierre, elle s'arrêta en entendant un grondement sourd provenir de droite. Un Warg la menaçait de ses crocs, espérant peut-être en faire son repas ou juste gagner du temps pour les autres. En effet, trop concentrée sur la bête elle se retrouva vite entourée par d'autres montures et leurs maîtres. Elle se redressa alors légèrement, les jaugeant du regard. Ils étaient clairement en sureffectif et armés jusqu'aux dents, elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de là mais avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, elle sortit sa dague de son fourreau et fonça sur le premier Warg à sa portée lui tailladant l'épaule au passage. Pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle esquiva les coups d'épées et de crocs se servant de sa petite taille pour se faufiler entre eux et les faire ainsi s'attaquer mutuellement. Mais cette technique était plus qu'épuisante et n'étant déjà pas au mieux de sa forme, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un moment d'inattention où elle crut voir bouger une forme au loin suffit à ses assaillants pour lui porter un coup puis plusieurs autres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever et encore moins contre-attaquer. Elle sentit une vive brûlure au niveau de l'abdomen puis le goût du sang mais ne vit pas ce qui l'avait provoquée, ses yeux se fermèrent juste après cette pensée.

_Comment j'en suis arrivée là moi déjà ?_

**Flash-back ON :**

"-San, San ! Viens voir !  
-Oui ?  
-Allez viens !  
-Okay j'arrive."

A cette époque, San avait 13 ans environ, elle était en troisième et vivait une vie normale. Mais ce jour ne l'était pas, elle avait suivi son camarade jusqu'à la fenêtre donnant sur la cour extérieure. Des personnes en blouses blanches étaient en train de discuter avec le directeur de l'établissement avant que ce dernier ne pointe leur classe du doigt à ces personnes. Certains élèves commencèrent à paniquer, qu'est ce que des scientifiques venaient faire ici dans un collège de campagne ? Les élèves voulurent alors sortir de la pièce et coururent vers la porte mais trop tard, ces "scientifiques" l'avaient fermé on ne sait comment.

San regarda alors ses amis Yuharo et Lithal, sans plus de concertation, ils ouvrirent les fenêtres et étant au rez -de-chaussée se précipitèrent dans la cour suivi du reste de la classe. Mal leur en pris, dehors les attendait des personnes habillées à la façon militaire, ils ne comprirent que lorsque ceux-ci brandirent des pistolets dans leur direction et leur tirèrent dessus. Plusieurs de leurs camarades touchés s'effondrèrent à terre, dans la panique, San perdit ses amis de vue et fut aussi touchée avant de tomber à son tour. Cependant elle n'avait pas mal, devant elle au sol était Yuharo et elle pouvait voir la "balle", un somnifère. 

**Flash-Back OFF.**

San ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle était couchée sur le côté dans une sorte de cage en fer. N'ayant pas la force de bouger, elle laissa juste son regard dériver sur ce qui se présentait à elle. Les Orcs au nombre de quatre et leur Wargs respectifs étaient assis autour d'un feu et mangeaient, connaissant leurs habitudes, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser sa magie ne la ressentant pas bien dans ce monde, son côté droit était poisseux du à sa blessure. Elle ferma les yeux avant d'avoir vu les fourrés légèrement remuer.

~°.


	2. La cage en fer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures :
> 
> **Langue Commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

_Quelques heures auparavant :_

Un groupe d'hommes étaient en train de filer des orcs repérés plus tôt grâce à des restes de carcasses brûlées non loin d'une ferme. Ce groupe était en fait constitué de six nains, habituellement ils ne traquaient pas de groupes d'orcs c'était même plutôt l'inverse, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Ils avaient pu remarquer à l'emplacement du campement de ces monstres, une bande de terre plus aplatie que la normale et l'écorce d'un arbre situé juste à côté y avait été arrachée. Chose encore plus étrange, ils semblaient avoir traîné ce qui pouvait être une cage sur plusieurs mètres, loin du feu, avant de la placer là. C'est justement ce détail qui avait attiré leur attention. Ces bêtes sont connues pour tuer de sang-froid et ne jamais laisser de victimes, pas même parmi les animaux alors pourquoi une cage ? Qu'avaient-ils trouvé de si précieux à ramener à leur maître ? Plus important encore, est ce que ce qu'il y avait dans la cage ,si s'en était bien une, est toujours en vie ?

Toutes ces questions les avaient traversés durant leur filature. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient environ à cinq heures de différences du groupe, car ils avançaient aussi de nuit, permettant ainsi de réduire considérablement l'écart entre eux. Au bout de quatre jours de traques et combats avec diverses créatures comme des trolls ou d'autres orcs solitaires, ils purent enfin, dans l'ombre de la nuit, apercevoir la lueur d'un feu de camp autour duquel étaient visiblement assoupis les dits orcs ainsi que leurs montures. Ils pouvaient compter au total huit ennemis. L'un des orcs dormait appuyé contre la cage, cachant ainsi de leur vue son intérieur. Les nains se regardèrent comme pour prendre une décision, avant qu'ils ne remarquent l'absence des deux plus jeunes de la petite troupe, le grand recouvert de tatouage les appela alors en les voyant se faufiler un peu plus loin :

**"-Fili ! Kili ! Revenez ici tout de suite !  
-Non Dwalin on veut s'approcher !"**

Le brun avait répondu au prénommé Dwalin car était intrigué, lui et son frère pouvaient voir une forme assez grande dans la dite cage. Continuant, ils se mirent à couvert dans les buissons pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer et regardèrent l'intérieur de la prison de fer. Ils auraient juré voir la forme bouger ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre mais étaient en tout cas sûr d'une chose, ce qu'il y avait dedans était vivant et pour preuve la respiration chaotique qui s'en échappait. Ils allaient s'approcher de nouveau quand un cri de guerre se fit entendre, leurs frères d'armes avaient lancé l'assaut ! Sans plus y penser, ils sortirent de leur cachette pour se jeter dans la mêlée et tuer les ennemis avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il leur arrivait. Ils pouvaient entendre Dwalin compter ses morts et un nain plus petit mais avec une barbe blanche bien plus grande en faisait de même, il devait s'agir d'un jeu entre eux :

**"-Trois et toi Balin ?  
-Deux pour le moment !"**

A peine avait-il dit ça qu'une hache s'abattait dans le crâne d'un orc, le fendant directement. Les deux jeunes venaient de tuer un Warg quand ils remarquèrent qu'un de leurs ennemis avait ouvert la cage de fer et se penchait pour prendre la forme à l'intérieur. Grand mal lui en prit, il ne vit pas la flèche décochée l'instant d'avant par Kili lui arriver directement dessus et lui infliger un coup mortel. Il s'effondra à terre et lâcha un cri guttural avant de rendre l'âme. Les garçons observèrent le reste du campement de ces monstres dont les corps jonchaient à présent le sol. Aucun des nains ne semblait avoir été grièvement blessé, seul trace de leur combat récent quelques griffures, morsures ou encore éraflures dues aux épées.

Une ombre s'approcha alors de la cage tenant une dague en main sait-on jamais. A peine fut-il arrivé à la porte de cette dernière qu'il poussa un juron :

**"-Par Mahal ! Dwalin viens m'aider !  
-Tout de suite Oin."**

Les jeunes voulurent passer mais Dwalin les repoussa de force avant de s'agenouiller devant la cage et de suivre les instructions d'Oin. Il saisit délicatement la forme, chose dont les deux jeunes nains ne soupçonnaient même pas le guerrier en être capable, et l'extirpa de sa prison de fer. A la lumière de la lune, le groupe resté en arrière eut un mouvement de recul bref puis un sentiment de surprise général. La forme n'était pas un simple animal ou objet ramené par les Orcs, c'était une enfant qui semblait être un tout petit peu plus jeune que Fili et Kili. 

Elle était couverte de sang et respirait avec difficulté, suivant toujours les paroles de l'ancien, Dwalin posa la jeune fille à terre et sans perdre de temps Oin se pencha sur elle sortant de son sac divers plantes, tissus et bandages. Il localisa comme il le put la/les blessure(s) qui l'avait mise dans cet état et trouva rapidement, elle semblait avoir été transpercée par une lame au niveau de l'abdomen. La blessure était profonde et aussi infectée cela se voyait rien qu'à la dureté de cette dernière. Il enleva le sang présent sur et autour de la plaie et y appliqua un baume avant d'y apposer une compresse contenant des herbes médicinales. Ici il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part éviter que l'infection ne se propage bien plus encore et pire, ne la tue. 

Il remarqua ensuite deux plaies étranges, deux "trous" la transperçant de part en part, l'un sur ses côtés droites dont la "sortie" était juste à côté de sa colonne et l'autre dans son bras gauche ayant fort heureusement épargné l'os. Mais pas sûr qu'avec la première blessure elle puisse remarcher avant un moment, ces endroits sont généralement fragiles. Une fois toutes les plaies un minimum pansées, le guérisseur fit signe à Dwalin, il ne fallait pas rester dans les parages qui plus est au milieu d'un campement provisoire d'Orcs avec les cadavres de ces derniers.

Kili, par réflexe ou autre va savoir, enleva la cape fourrée qu'il avait sur lui pour s'approcher de l'enfant et avec l'aide du tatoué l'emmitoufla dedans. Il n'en avait rien à faire que sa cape finisse tâchée de sang mais il savait par expérience qu'être blessé dans un froid mordant n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Le guerrier reprit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras tout en faisant attention à ne pas comprimer ses côtes et suivit ses camarades qui avaient pris les devants. Il l'observait rapidement quand Oin annonça la marche à suivre :

**"-Retournons au repère, Thorin devrait rentrer dans une semaine alors tâchons d'y être avant lui..."**

La petite troupe se mit donc en route avec leur blessée inconnue espérant arriver prochainement dans leur "maison".

.°~


	3. Les problèmes n'arrivent jamais seul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures :
> 
> **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

**Flash-Back ON :**

Tout était noir autour d'elle, elle pouvait seulement entendre des respirations et quelques pleurs. San ouvrit alors entièrement ses yeux, sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à proximité, elle n'arrivait cependant pas à bouger correctement ses membres. La jeune fille avait beau être allongée au sol sur son flanc droit, elle n'avait pas froid, observant plus amplement ses alentours, elle put apercevoir en face d'elle le visage de Lithal tourné dans sa direction et semblant dormir paisiblement. Elle parvint aussi, non sans mal, à reconnaître les bracelets de cuir appartenant aux bras qui l'entouraient, ils appartenaient à Yuharo qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère. Elle résuma donc rapidement la situation dans sa tête, elle se trouvait va savoir où, à même le sol, entourée de son frère et son meilleur ami...Et le reste de leur classe, où sont-ils ? Qu'est-il advenu d'eux ? La jeune fille voulut continuer à tergiverser sur leur sort mais ne le put, le calmant leur ayant été injecté plus tôt reprenant son droit sur la conscience de cette dernière, la replongeant une nouvelle fois dans l'abîme de l'inconscience.

**Flash-Back OFF.**

La troupe de nains marchaient depuis déjà plusieurs heures et virent enfin arriver l'aube, Dwalin qui menait l'expédition depuis environ deux heures leur fit signe qu'ils allaient s'arrêter dans les parages. Fili et Kili partirent en éclaireur trouver un endroit proche et plus adapté pour leur campement de jour, ils réapparurent quelques minutes après expliquant qu'ils avaient trouvé une grotte assez grande pour tous les accueillir et cachée par des fourrés, en somme, parfaite pour les laisser se reposer de jour et repartir de nuit sans être vu non plus.

Les nains s'y introduirent donc et Oin indiqua à Dwalin un coin éloigné de l'entrée de la grotte pour y allonger leur blessé sans soucis de vent frais pour les déranger. Le tatoué posa donc doucement la jeune fille au sol la tête appuyée contre l'un de leurs sac de voyage afin de faciliter sa respiration. Gloin et Balin se proposèrent pour aller chercher de quoi faire un feu et repérer les alentours par la même occasion pendant que les deux plus jeunes allèrent explorer l'avant de la grotte et voir ce qui pouvait bien s'y cacher laissant ainsi champ libre au guérisseur. Dwalin resta au côté d'Oin sachant que ce dernier lui donnerait deux trois tâches à faire pour accélérer la vérification et les soins qu'il allait faire ne souhaitant pas partir à tout bout de champ pour chercher tel ou tel objet et laisser la malade en plan.

Le guérisseur commença donc par retirer la cape qui recouvrait entièrement l'enfant et réalisa avec horreur que tout un pan de l'étoffe était maculée de sang. Les premiers soins qu'il lui avait apportés plus tôt dans la soirée avait permis d'endiguer l'hémorragie mais pas de la stopper nette. Enlevant le bandage de fortune qu'il lui avait apposé auparavant, il nettoya de nouveau la plaie béante qui s'étendait sur son abdomen et fut surpris de percevoir, pour son vieil âge, de faibles gémissements de douleur. Même inconsciente, la douleur était suffisante pour la faire réagir faiblement, ce n'était pas bon signe, elle ne devait pas être supportable pour quelqu'un d'éveillé non plus. L'ancien comprenant cela fit attention en nettoyant la plaie et se dépêcha d'y remettre des cataplasmes puis d'autres bandes tout aussi serrées que les premières, les herbes devraient aider à la coagulation du sang tout en désinfectant la blessure.

Le guérisseur s'affaira ensuite aux deux "trous" dont il ne savait pas quelle arme avait pu faire ça, mais s'il pouvait en avoir une idée, cela serait un avantage considérable dans les soins à appliquer sur ces parties. Il se tourna donc vers le guerrier :

**“-Dis Dwalin toi qui te bats depuis plus longtemps que moi ne saurais tu pas qu'elle est l'arme qui pourrait provoquer pareille blessure ? Pour l'abdomen c'est évidemment une lame d'Orc mais ces sortes de..."trous" je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi il peut s'agir."**

Dwalin se pencha plus près pour examiner la blessure de la jeune fille et détailla alors les "trous" repérés par Oin.

**"-ça ne peut pas être une lance, c'est beaucoup trop net et encore moins une flèche. On dirait que ce qui l'a transpercé est allé extrêmement vite, tellement que ça n'a pas eu le temps de tirer les chaires mais assez profondément pour faire trop de dégâts. Non vraiment je ne vois pas Oin.”**

Le guérisseur n'en était pas plus avancé mais allait néanmoins essayer de traiter ces plaies du mieux qu'il pouvait, palpant le bras gauche il confirma que l'os n'avait pas été cassé, peut être endommagé par ce qui était passé mais bel et bien intact. En revanche, pour celui se situant du côté droit et dont l'autre bout ressortait près de la colonne il restait sceptique, une côte avait été cassée par l'arme et l'enfant étant inconsciente il ne pouvait pas savoir si au niveau de sa colonne cela avait endommagé un nerf ou autre. Il ne pourrait le constater que lorsqu'elle serait réveillée si elle marchait ou non.

Il demanda donc à Dwalin de la retourner doucement sur le ventre tête sur le côté et fit couler un mélange d'herbes dans la blessure, l'enfant inconsciemment se crispa de douleur et laissa échapper un petit couinement. Faisant attention aux réactions de sa patiente, Oin finit d'appliquer divers baumes et onguent en tout genre avant de bander les plaies et maintenir fermement les côtes en place à l'aide d'autres bandages. La respiration de la jeune fille était toujours irrégulière et parcourue de quelques spasmes du à la douleur, le guérisseur demanda à Dwalin de faire chauffer de l'eau sur le feu ( allumé depuis peu par Gloin et Balin repartis chercher du bois) et y intégrer certaines plantes médicinales. En plus de l'aider dans sa récupération, cela permettrait de l'hydrater ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle ne devait pas avoir bu grand chose depuis sa captivité chez les orcs ou même mangé à sa faim. Preuve en était que les côtes de l'enfant étaient légèrement apparentes lorsqu'Oin avait effectué son inspection et remarqué ce détail.

Pendant que le guerrier surveillait la tisane médicinale sur le feu, le guérisseur s'attaqua aux nombreuses éraflures sur les bras et le visage de la jeune fille ainsi qu'aux ecchymoses qui parsemaient sa peau. Il comprit qu'elle avait dû tenter de leur échapper pendant un temps, les éraflures en témoignaient, avant de malheureusement se faire attraper par ces monstres sans cœur. Une fois fait et toutes les blessures mineures traitées, il avisa Dwalin retirant tout juste la décoction de sur le feu avant de lui amener. Oin versa le contenu dans un bol puis se retourna vers la jeune fille avant de légèrement la redresser et lui en faire boire le maximum, il lui massait en même temps la gorge pour faire passer le tout car inconsciente il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'étouffe. Le guérisseur la recoucha doucement et la blottit dans leurs couvertures étant aussi froide que de la roche gelée cela ne serait pas de trop.

Il entendit Fili et Kili rentrer en compagnie de Balin et Gloin apparemment content vu les cris de joie qui lui parvenaient, se retournant vers eux il remarqua que chacun des jeunes avait deux lapins dans les mains, bien au moins ils pourraient manger. 

~Un peu plus tard dans la matinée~

La petite troupe avait littéralement dévoré les lapins trouvés par les deux frères avant de prendre des activités plus ou moins normales. Dwalin et Gloin étaient partis repérer la route pendant que Balin sculptait un bout de chêne récupéré aux alentours et que les deux frères se chamaillaient. Oin en revanche n'était pas serein, la fièvre s'était accentuée chez l'enfant qui couinait de temps à autre, il tentait de la faire baisser en posant sur son front un linge frais et humide mais ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant et sa respiration erratique en témoignait. La nuit tomba finalement et les nains commencèrent à rassembler de nouveau leurs affaires à l'approche du départ imminent auxquels ils faisaient face. Le guérisseur leur avait fait part de sa crainte au sujet de l'enfant, s'ils ne rentraient pas assez vite il y avait de grande chance pour qu'elle succombe de ses blessures. Dwalin étant celui qui connaissait le mieux cette partie de la Terre du milieu proposa donc de se rendre dans la ville la plus proche située à une heure de marche pour y prendre des poneys et ainsi raccourcir la durée du trajet. Optant pour cette solution, ils l'appliquèrent et se retrouvèrent donc à dos de poney, Kili et Fili ensemble, Oin et Gloin, Balin seul et Dwalin avec la jeune fille la retenant par la taille pour éviter sa chute. Ils seraient rentrés dans deux jours tout au plus.


	4. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures :
> 
> **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

San avait chaud et mal, trop mal. Elle pouvait aussi sentir quelque chose légèrement appuyer contre sa taille comme ci ça la retenait. La jeune fille ne remua pas pour autant et sentant la fatigue revenir au galop ouvrit un peu les yeux et observa rapidement son environnement, la plaine s'étendait à perte de vue tandis qu'à l'horizon une montagne se distinguait. Juste avant de sombrer de nouveau dans cette lourde inconscience elle put vaguement sentir une odeur "de l'herbe mouillée".

**Flash-Back ON :**

Ils étaient réveillés depuis plusieurs minutes toujours dans la même cellule, l'effet du somnifère s'étant à présent dissipé, ils pouvaient plus amplement observer le lieu où ils avaient atterris. San constata qu'ils étaient six dans la cellule, Yuharo, Lithal et trois autres camarades de classe. L'autre partie de la classe était aussi regroupée par groupes de six personnes dans des cellules adjacentes. Personne n'osait parler bien trop concentré à élaborer mentalement des théories ou plans pour sortir d'ici, en outre ils ne pouvaient même pas savoir s'ils étaient sous surveillance ce qui était probablement le cas...Alors que les élèves réfléchissaient sur leur condition du moment, un bruit sec et strident se fit entendre avant que leurs portes ne se déverrouillent seules. Certains poussèrent un hoquet de surprise avant de se regarder pris d'un doute, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un piège. Yuharo regardait ses camarades quand il vit San se rapprocher de l'ouverture créée par la porte :

"-San ! Reviens ici de suite ! On ne sait pas ce que ça peut être !  
-Mais Yuharo, il n'y a absolument personne à part nous ici..."

Ce faisant, elle avait penché sa tête en dehors de la cellule et observait à présent les environs. Oui, rien ni personne d'ailleurs, ce qui était des plus étranges. Les murs à l'extérieur des cellules étaient d'un blanc immaculé alors que les cellules elles mêmes avaient les murs noirs ce qui donnait la part d'ombre de cette pièce. Avant que son frère ne puisse la rattraper, Sangho était en dehors de la cellule et détaillait les lieux, pas de fenêtres présentes, seulement des cellules toutes alignées les unes à côté des autres. D'autres élèves sortirent à leur tour :

"-Heu...les gars il n'y a rien on est d'accord ?  
-Ouais c'est carrément bizarre !  
-Il y a personne d'autre en plus...  
-Tout le monde est là ?"

Les jeunes pris d'un doute comptèrent alors leur nombre et vérifièrent que chacun de leur camarade de classe était bien présent.

"-22, 23, 24 ! C'est bon tout le monde est là !  
-Hé les gars...  
-Oui San ?  
-Il y a une porte ouverte là..."

A peine ces mots prononcés que tout le monde se pressa d'arriver à sa hauteur et détailler la fameuse porte, une porte normale en somme elle aussi d'un blanc immaculé. Par l'entrebâillement qu'elle créait, ils pouvaient distinguer un...tunnel ? Les plus âgés se retournèrent alors vers le reste du groupe.

"-Alors ? On fait quoi ?  
-Bah on y va pardi !  
-Moi je veux pas y aller...  
-Bon on va le faire à la majorité alors."

Ils votèrent donc et la majorité pour l'emporta, se répartissant donc en petits groupes sur qui veiller, ils s'engagèrent dans le tunnel. Il semblait taillé à même la pierre et sentait étrangement l'herbe mouillée, bien qu'un tant soit peu aménagé pour l'éclairage mais sans plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, ceux en début de file aperçurent enfin la fin du tunnel et après avoir averti le reste de leur bande, ils accélérèrent le pas et s'en approchèrent. Ils furent très étonnés de l'endroit où ils débouchèrent, cela ressemblait en tout point à une arène en sable, entourée de part et d'autres par d'immenses murs. L'arène était très peu éclairée mais certains purent apercevoir une inscription figurant sur les murs : "Project_01_generation". Arrivés au milieu de l'arène le groupe s'apprêtait à échanger leurs pensées quand un soudain flash de lumière les prit tous de court et les aveugla par la même occasion. Par réflexe, les collégiens mirent leurs bras devant leurs yeux en guise de protection le temps de s'adapter à la forte intensité de cette dernière. Une personne dont l'ombre tendait vers eux et par conséquent la cachait partiellement s'avança vers eux puis une forte voix d'hommes se fit entendre :

"-Bienvenue à Genesis."

**Flash-Back off.**

~Deux jours plus tard en montagne, non loin du Col de Caradhras.~

Les nains avançaient toujours à poney, ils avaient pris une pause la veille leur permettant de se reposer plus ou moins bien et laissant à Oin le soin de refaire les onguents et bandages pour l'enfant. Dwalin était quasi sûr qu'elle s'était réveillée au moins une fois pendant le trajet l'ayant senti tendre ses muscles et la seconde d'après les détendre signe qu'elle était repartie dans l'inconscience. Il ne savait pas si son imagination lui avait joué des tours du fait de son inquiétude pour la jeune fille bien qu'il ne la montrait pas. 

Ils étaient à présent en pleine montagne cherchant le lieu qui servait de repère à la compagnie, quelques mètres plus loin l'on pouvait apercevoir une crevasse qui une fois empruntée était le début du bas d'un ravin. En somme, une très bonne cachette qui ne pouvait être vue que si le sentier escarpé menant en bas était emprunté. Arrivé au pied du ravin, un grand chêne s'étendait ici et camouflait le reste du chemin, cet arbre était en réalité le début de la cachette aménagée des nains. 

Empruntant une grotte adjacente, ils arrivèrent derrière le chêne et débouchèrent sur une petite cour s'étendant tout juste entre les deux pieds des versants opposés. Sur le flanc du versant droit, une grotte avec une élévation pouvant faire penser à un balcon y était présente. La petite troupe descendit de leur monture et Kili vint aider Dwalin en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras pour éviter sa chute au cours de la manœuvre. Le guérisseur fit alors signe aux deux jeunes de le suivre pendant que les autres rangeaient les sacs de vivre, armes ainsi que les équidés. Heureusement le reste de la compagnie devait être parti travailler dans les forges de la ville, sans quoi ils les auraient probablement assailli de questions concernant pourquoi ils étaient rentrés bien plus tard que d'habitude et avec une jeune fille blessée qui plus est. Oin entra alors dans la grotte en apparence qui ressemblait plus à une maison dans la pierre, il traversa leur "salon" et arriva rapidement vers les chambres, dont la compagnie était d'ailleurs particulièrement fière car ils les avaient creusées eux-mêmes. Un seul problème persistait, le manque de place, en effet aucune chambre n'était libre. Le guérisseur se retourna alors vers les garçons :

**"-Je crains que nous ne devions utiliser sa chambre...  
-Oncle Thorin rentre dans plusieurs jours donc ça devrait aller non ?  
-Oui, mais vous savez bien que votre Oncle n'aime pas que l'on aille dans sa chambre sans sa permission.  
-Nous on te donne la permission alors !  
-La vôtre n'est pas la même que la sienne les garçons, enfin allons-y."**

Ils se dirigèrent donc un peu plus loin avant d'arriver vers un escalier lui aussi en pierre et montèrent directement avant de se retrouver devant la porte de ladite chambre. Oin ayant pris la clé au passage déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, cela faisait une semaine que personne n'était rentré ici car le chef de la compagnie était parti pour une réunion urgente auprès d'autres tribus naines. De ce fait la pièce était froide alors qu'ordinairement il émanait d'elle une douce chaleur due au feu dans l'âtre. Le vieux guérisseur s'avança alors vers le lit et déposa par-dessus une cape servant justement pour ce genre de situation et éviter de tâcher les draperies ou fourrures, puis une fois installé, fit signe à Kili de la déposer dessus. 

Le plus jeune frère s'avança alors pour l'y étendre doucement, Oin vérifia alors une nouvelle fois ses blessures. L'hémorragie avait cessé et ses onguents semblaient plutôt bien fonctionner, en revanche, la fièvre quant à elle était toujours présente. Il continua donc son inspection devenue journalière depuis quelque temps et une fois fait, lui ainsi que les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce pour la laisser se reposer en paix. En descendant, ils se rendirent compte que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et d'après le bruit qui provenait du salon, le reste de la compagnie venait de rentrer. Ils étaient assis autour de la grande table de chêne et questionnaient déjà Dwalin, Balin et Gloin sur la raison de leur retard qui de ce qu'ils entendaient n'osaient pas leur dire la vérité. Oin s'avança alors vers l'assistance près à la leur dévoiler, mais comment allaient-ils réagir à cette nouvelle ? Et surtout comment l'annoncer à Thorin lorsqu'il reviendrait ?...


	5. La vérité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures (Ils prennent effet quand San s'adresse à quelqu'un ou inversement) :
> 
> **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

**Flash-Back ON :**

Ils l'avaient tous entendu, "Genesis" qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être. Sans plus tarder, Lithal (le plus grand de toute la fratrie) interrompit, non sans une pointe de menace, l'homme :

-"Qui êtes vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ?!"

L'homme soupira et s'avança alors plus près, les élèves s'étant accoutumés à la forte lumière purent nettement le dévisager. Il était grand avoisinant les 1m80, des cheveux noirs coupés très courts à la façon d'un undercut et des yeux bleus perçants. Il entama ensuite une longue série d'explications au combien précieuse pour le groupe de collégiens.

-"Je vais sans plus tarder répondre à l'intégralité de vos questions tout au long de mon discours alors veuillez ne pas me couper. Bien, commençons déjà par les présentations ! Je suis le lieutenant Kerlov. Demian Kerlov. Et à partir de ce jour vous ne m'appellerez jamais par mon prénom mais par Lieutenant Kerlov suis-je bien clair ?! Vous vous trouvez ici dans une infrastructure militaire appartenant au gouvernement et que l'on appelle communément Genesis. Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour rien les gosses, vous avez été comme qui dirait "trié sur le volet" et une chose va peut être vous surprendre mais nous sommes dès à présent vos seuls alliés. Vos familles ainsi que vos identités ne sont plus celles que vous connaissiez, en d'autres termes vous n'êtes plus vraiment existants en dehors de ce bâtiment. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment cela est arrivé ? Et bien pour faire cours, vous avez été..."vendus" ? Oui on va dire ça, donc vous avez été vendus et ce dès votre admission dans votre propre collège. Il y a été convenu que pendant votre année de troisième nous viendrions chercher celles et ceux appartenant à cette classe qui était la vôtre. Ce que vous ne saviez pas c'est que tout le personnel enseignant de votre établissement scolaire était complice de cette action. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi votre classe compte dix élèves de moins à peu près que les autres classes dites normales ? C'est simple vous êtes ceux que l'on considère comme les plus aptes à nous aider dans notre tâche. Celle-ci consiste à aider le gouvernement de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur et vous allez y être formés croyez-moi !"

Pendant tout son discours les élèves n'en revenaient pas, leurs visages exprimaient un état de choc pour certains, quand d'autres étaient sous une surprise extrême mais aucun ne versa une larme. Ils avaient tous compris l'enjeu qu'ils jouaient ici. Ils avaient été choisis en fonction de certaines capacités qui leur étaient propres et devaient aider le gouvernement en entrant, apparemment, dans une sorte d'armée ou va savoir quoi encore. Cependant, ils refusaient d'admettre que cela faisait quatre années consécutives qu'on les menait en bateau, que leur familles étaient au courant de cet arrangement et n'avaient absolument rien fait pour l'éviter. Pire, ils ne pouvaient pas croire que dorénavant ils n'avaient plus d'existence en dehors de Genesis, c'était complètement impossible ! Margaux l'une des élèves se risqua alors autant sous la surprise que sous la colère à exprimer son point de vue :

-"C'est impossible ! Une classe de 24 élèves ayant disparu d'un collège, ça ne peut pas passer inaperçu ! Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette histoire avec nos familles ?! Je suis sûre qu'ils sont en train de nous chercher et que vous êtes juste une bande de kidnappeurs mythos !"

Le lieutenant coupa court à sa prise de parole, il semblait vraisemblablement énervé par ses dires et le fait qu'elle ait osé l'interrompre :

-"Jeune fille je ne supporte pas d'être coupé. La totalité de ce que je vous ai dit est vrai, vous ne pouvez plus compter sur personne à part nous car vos familles vous ont abandonnés ! Ils vous ont trahis ! Tous les parents inscrivant leurs enfants dans cet établissement il y a quatre ans ont été mis au courant de la situation et si vous êtes là c'est qu'ils ont accepté les termes du contrat. Jugez en par vous même !"

A ces mots, le lieutenant Kerlov leur lança une liasse de documents retenus par une cordelette. Ce paquetage atterrit non loin de Sangho qui, hésitant et ne lâchant pas l'homme du regard, s'avança et récupéra les papiers. Les élèves se mirent en cercle autour de cette dernière pendant qu'elle enlevait le lien retenant les dossiers, une fois la corde enlevée ce qu'elle vit la choqua d'avantage. Il y avait premièrement leur liste de classe avec tous leurs noms, prénoms, âges et des chiffres à côté, passant cette feuille au groupe pour la faire circuler elle tomba alors sur les preuves des dires du lieutenant. Des dossiers, et bien remplis en plus de ça. Ils auraient pu ressembler à s'y méprendre à des casiers judiciaires un peu trop fournis à son goût. Et un point en particulier retenu son attention, chacun des dossiers portait un de leurs noms et dessus était affiché l'inscription aperçue plus tôt : "Project_01_generation". 

Elle fit alors circuler l'intégralité des dossiers dans les rangs et ne lui en resta plus qu'un entre les mains, le sien, avec son nom... Son vrai nom : "Camélia Desta". Prénom qu'elle utilisait très rarement à part sur ses copies car en dehors, son surnom était le plus sollicité. Elle tourna alors la tête vers son meilleur ami ainsi que son frère de cœur et là, elle vit aussi leurs "vrais" noms inutilisés depuis longtemps respectivement : "Cyryl Perond" et "Mattia Grégory". Alors elle ouvrit le dossier et vit ledit contrat signé de la main de ses deux parents et avec ces quelques mots : "Nous assumons cette action." Alors c'était vrai, ils n'avaient plus aucun lien avec l'extérieur et plus aucune identité valable en dehors de Genesis. C'est en voyant les collégiens relever la tête, choqués pour la plupart d'entre eux, que le lieutenant repris la parole :

-"Alors, votre décision ?"

Camélia regarda alors les autres pensante, cette décision n'était pas à prendre à la légère, loin de là. Le groupe se réunit alors à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes de ce lieutenant, sait-on jamais. Les élèves n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps mais chacun posa son idée :

-"Alors...c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai c'était bien leur signature. On fait quoi du coup ?  
-Aucune idée mais j'aime pas ce lieutenant moi.  
-Faudrait peut être mieux se barrer en vitesse non ?  
-Baka, on ne peut pas t'as vu la sécurité ? On connaît même pas les lieux ?  
-Vous en pensez quoi la bande des trois ?"

Toute la petite troupe se retourna alors vers Camélia, Mattia et Cyryl, ce qui signifiait qu'ils attendaient leur aval pour agir en conséquence. Pourquoi les décisions importantes devaient toujours être choisies en fonction de leur opinion d'ailleurs ? Ah oui car ils étaient les plus neutres et à la fois objectifs qu'ils disaient...

-"Je pense...qu'on devrait adhérer à leur projet de notre plein gré.  
-Ma sœur a raison et puis, quoi qu'on en dise, on sera plus ou moins forcé de leur obéir.  
-Même avis, on devrait se résigner et démarrer autre chose avec ce "projet"."

Les élèves se turent avant de se regarder et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête commun. Ils fixèrent alors Sangho pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils acceptaient et qu'elle devrait annoncer leur décision. San s'était proposée il y a de cela deux ans pour endosser le rôle de celui annonçant leur décision générale car elle savait qu'elle assumerait totalement les conséquences de ce choix, même les plus difficiles. Elle s'avança alors à travers le groupe jusqu'à sortir de celui-ci faisant ainsi face à l'homme vers qui elle fit quelques pas, réduisant ainsi la distance les séparant. Arrivé assez proche pour qu'elle puisse être clairement entendue, elle releva la tête vers le lieutenant une lueur de défi dans le regard et annonça fortement sans défaillance dans la voix :

-"Nous renions notre passé, et vous rejoignons de plein gré !"

L'homme regarda la jeune fille s'avancer vers lui, ayant longuement étudié les dossiers de cette classe, il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Camélia Desta, plus communément appelée Sangho ou San par ses camarades. La plus jeune de sa promotion et par conséquent de sa classe mais au combien prometteuse, c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas étonné que cela soit elle qui lui rende la décision finale du groupe. A l'entente de la réponse il ne put retenir un mince sourire notamment en voyant la lueur de défi dans les yeux de la jeune, oui il risquait d'avoir des surprises à l'avenir.

-"Bien, très bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui je serais votre instructeur, vous avez intérêt à donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes !"

Les élèves se regardèrent et comprirent, la décision qu'ils avaient prise était irrémédiable. Ils s'étaient engagés ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. N'ayant même pas besoin de se concerter ils répondirent de concert :

-"Oui lieutenant Kerlov !"

**Flash-Back OFF.**

Oin s'avança donc vers le reste de la compagnie questionnant déjà Dwalin, Balin et Gloin. Le voyant, la petite communauté se stoppa net et l'observa de toute part, rendant ainsi l'ambiance légèrement pesante. Il savait qu'ils attendaient des réponses précises par rapport à leur retard et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi ne les avaient-ils même pas prévenus de leur contre-temps. Le guérisseur s'éclaircit la gorge avant de leur énoncer les faits et la raison de leur retard.

-"Bien, comme vous le savez, nous sommes partis il y a de cela 2 semaines et demi ce qui est plutôt long en soit. Enfin, nous avons il est vrai arrêté de vous donner de nos nouvelles il y a environ une semaine car nous sommes tombés sur les traces d'une troupe d'Orques peu nombreuse transportant une cage avec eux.  
-Et alors ?  
-J'y viens Bofur, j'y viens. Donc ils transportaient une cage en fer mais nous savons tous que les Orques et leurs montures sont sans pitié et tuent autant humains qu'animaux. Nous avons donc été intrigués sur un point, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien avoir assez de valeur pour que ces monstres ne prennent la peine de le transporter ? Ce qui en soit est tout à fait contre leur nature sauf s'il y trouvent un réel intérêt. Nous les avons donc filés pendant quatre jours avant que nous ne tombions sur leur campement de nuit, profitant de l'obscurité nous leur avons bien entendu réglé leur compte avant de voir la cage que l'on cherchait et aussi son occupant.  
-Attend, tu as bien dit son occupant ? Les Orques se trimbalaient avec quelque chose de vivant ?!  
-En effet Dori il y avait quelque chose de vivant ou plutôt devrais-je dire quelqu'un dedans.  
-Quelqu'un ?!"

La compagnie ayant littéralement crié cette question, Oin avait rapidement retiré son cornet acoustique avant de finir sourd suite à cette exclamation générale. Même sans il pouvait entendre plus ou moins fortement les diverses questions qui fusaient à présent dans la salle.

-"Une personne ?  
-Un homme, une femme, un ancien ou un enfant peut être ?  
\- Vous l'avez ramené.e du coup ?  
Question à laquelle Dwalin s'empressa de répondre à l'affirmative, mais c'était sans compter sur Fili et Kili qui une nouvelle fois ne tinrent pas leur langue dans leur bouche.  
-Bien sûr qu'on l'a ramenée, on allait pas la laisser quand même !  
-On l'a mise dans la chambre d'Oncle Thorin comme ça elle pourra se reposer loin du bruit."

La compagnie des nains eut un moment de blanc avant qu'ils ne comprennent l'entièreté des propos des deux jeunes et qu'ils s'exclament de plus belle.

-"C'est une femme ?! On va voir ça !"

Sans plus de sommations, les nains titillés par une extrême curiosité se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre de leur chef se doutant qu'en son absence, rien ni personne ne pourrait les punir pour la visite qu'ils contaient rendre, ou du moins, presque personne.

Oin les suivit rapidement accompagné de Dwalin qui l'aiderait à les contenir. Les premiers à atteindre l'escalier furent rapidement arrivés à la porte de ladite chambre et sans pour autant enfoncer cette dernière, l'ouvrirent brusquement. Les premiers arrivés étaient Bifur, Bofur ainsi qu'Ori et Dori enfin suivis de tous les autres. Ils entrèrent alors dans la pièce un tantinet sombre mais dans laquelle émanait une douce chaleur perçant le froid mordant du dehors, en effet pendant qu'Oin soignait le jeune fille un peu plus tôt, les deux frères avaient allumé un feu afin de réchauffer la pièce. Certains n'osaient pas dépasser le palier, le lieu leur étant en général interdit d'accès même s'ils y étaient déjà tous venus au moins une fois en bravant la consigne. Les plus téméraires quant à eux, s'avancèrent vers le forme reposant sur le lit et ne purent que confirmer les dires de ceux étant partis pour cette expédition. Ils avaient bel et bien ramené une femme...une enfant plutôt salement amochée au vu des nombreux bandages la recouvrant et des divers onguents sur la table de chevet.

Bombur qui venait seulement d'arriver à la suite de ses camarades prit directement la parole surpris :

-"Vous avez ramenés...une enfant blessée ? Et qui doit avoir un petit peu moins que l'âge de Fili et Kili non ? Et elle n'a pas l'air d'être une naine en plus, elle n'a que la peau sur les os !"

Le ton employé par le cuisinier n'avait rien de méchant au contraire, ce ton faisait part de sa surprise aussi bien que de son inquiétude envers cette enfant car d'après ce qu'il avait compris elle avait d'abord été seule, attaquée par les Orques et emmenée par ceux-ci tout en restant en vie avec des blessures pareilles avant que ses camarades ne la trouvent. Oin prit donc le parti de répondre l'ayant lui-même soigné et par conséquent vu l'étendu des dégâts.

-"Oui c'est bien l'enfant que nous avons ramené, elle a plusieurs blessures sévères dont une qui est infectée et une fièvre assez importante. De plus, elle demeure inconsciente depuis qu'on l'a trouvée et ne s'est pas réveillée une seule fois, ce qui foi de guérisseur, n'est vraiment pas bon signe.  
-E...elle va s'en sortir hein ?..."

Les nains se retournèrent alors vers Ori, l'un des plus jeunes de leur compagnie. Ce dernier se sentait mal vis à vis de cette fille, elle semblait avoir son âge et était pourtant d'hors et déjà impliquée avec ces infâmes monstres. Son frère Nori le rassura immédiatement :

-"T'en fais pas Ori, avec Oin à ses côtés elle va forcément s'en sortir. Il n'est pas le médecin de la compagnie pour rien après tout."

Le guérisseur jugeant qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps que nécessaire dans la pièce s'empressa de leur faire savoir son mécontentement.

-"Bon, sortez maintenant. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et de calme, c'est compris ?"

Les nains répondirent à l'affirmative oralement ou par un signe de tête avant de redescendre dans le salon et entamer des discussions sur la journée ou bien sur leur "invitée" un peu spéciale. Une fois tous partis, Oin descendit à son tour tout en s'étant au préalable assuré de l'état de la jeune fille et partit faire un tour à l'extérieur de leur “maison”. Il ne rentra qu'à l'appel de Bombur leur annonçant que le repas était près, il déposa sa collecte d'herbes sur un meuble réservé à cet usage et ils entamèrent leur repas convivial jusqu'à ce qu'une question se fasse entendre.

-"Dites les gars, nous on l'a acceptée mais...comment va le prendre Thorin quand il rentrera ?  
-Va savoir, il y a au moins un point positif, ce n'est pas une elfe.  
-Oui c'est vrai mais rien n'empêche.  
-Dans tous les cas, elle restera jusqu'à son rétablissement, on avisera par la suite."

A la fin du repas, Oin passa par la cuisine chercher une sorte de bouillon que Bombur avait préparé se doutant que l'enfant étant inconsciente ne pourrait pas manger des aliments sous leur forme normale. Le guérisseur remonta donc dans la chambre et arriva vers la blessée, il inspecta d'abord ses blessures et constata fort heureusement que l'infection au niveau de son abdomen ne semblait pas prendre de l'ampleur au contraire, elle semblait se résorber un peu. La fièvre en revanche était toujours présente, il la fit boire le contenu du bol en la relevant un peu au niveau du buste pour l'aider. Oin après l'avoir recouchée et mise sous les couvertures se dirigea vers le balcon de pierre donnant directement sur la cour et observa les divers reflets que donnait la lune sur la paroi d'en face. Il se demandait comment faire part de la nouvelle à Thorin et ayant pesé le pour et le contre depuis un moment déjà, il ne voyait que cette solution. Il devrait le prévenir à l'avance en restant vague et omettant des détails.


	6. Un réveil inattendu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures (Ce code prendra effet durant les interactions entre San et tout membre de la Terre-Du-Milieu) :
> 
>  **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

~Deux jours plus tard :~

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient rentrés et qu'ils avaient "présenté" la jeune fille au reste de la compagnie. Deux jours qu'Oin avait passé à faire les allers-retours entre la cuisine et la chambre de Thorin d'où il veillait sur l'enfant et tentait de poser par écrit la situation pour leur chef mais quoi qu'il fasse, il froissait toujours sa feuille avant de la jeter ailleurs pour recommencer à nouveau. Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée qu'il arriva enfin à rédiger quelque chose de convenable et en annonçant bien assez pour le moment :

"Cher Thorin, comme tu le sais, nous sommes partis en expédition dans la terre du milieu une semaine avant ton propre départ et t'avons donné de nos nouvelles. Cependant tu as très bien dû te rendre compte du manque de lettres cette dernière semaine. Et bien, comment dire, nous avons croisé une bande d'Orques qui transportait quelque chose d'assez intéressant figure toi et nous l'avons donc ramenée car il est peu commun que ce genre de monstres transportent quoi que ce soit qui ne leur est utile. En somme tu ne t'étonneras pas de voir ce que l'on a récupéré malgré le fait que cela soit un tantinet encombrant. Fili et Kili vont bien, ils sont aussi énergiques que des enfants et font toujours les quatre cent coups, ils espèrent te voir bientôt. Ton ami, Oin."

Le guérisseur ne voyait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer alors cela ferait l'affaire pour le moment. Il descendit donc trouver Dwalin afin de lui donner la lettre pour qu'il aille la donner au messager du village le plus proche le lendemain. Le reste de la compagnie dormait, ils avaient passé la journée dans les forges de ladite ville sans prendre de pose avec toutes les commandes qu'ils avaient. Oin observa l'extérieur un moment avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre, elle ne s'était pas réveillé au cours de ces deux jours et ne se réveillerait pas maintenant probablement mais au moins, ses blessures étaient en voie de guérison et celle qui était infectée combattait bien la maladie ce qui était encourageant. Laissant la porte entrebâillée si besoin, le guérisseur partit se coucher lui aussi.

Dans la chambre de Thorin en revanche, le calme de la nuit fut coupé par quelques petits gémissements et une respiration erratique provenant de la jeune fille.

**Flash-Back ON :**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'ils s'étaient pleinement engagés au projet et une semaine qu'ils étaient entraînés par le lieutenant Kerlov. Beaucoup avaient douté lors des deux, trois premiers jours mais après-en, ils n'avaient aucun regret sauf peut-être leurs animaux de compagnie ou encore le peu de liberté auquel ils avaient droit. Il leur avait d'abord été demandé de se répartir en équipe de trois avant de se voir attribuer des chambres par équipes. Bien évidemment, San était avec Yuharo et Lithal. Il y avait aussi eu d'autres changements comme leur noms entre autres, vu qu'ils n'étaient plus reconnus et existants en dehors de Genesis, ils avaient dû opter pour d'autres noms, la plupart avait pris les surnoms qu'ils avaient déjà comme Sangho et son frère. De plus, ils avaient compris que l'entraînement n'était clairement pas à prendre à la légère, les "scientifiques" et autres membres du personnel leurs avaient donné des tenues spéciales équipées de capteur en tout genre qu'ils ne voyaient pas mais étaient bel et bien présents.

Chaque jour se déroulait de la même façon, entraînement le matin au corps à corps les faisant toujours ressortir avec des bleus, coupures et égratignures. Puis direction le réfectoire pour manger, ils restaient généralement tous ensemble mais il pouvait arriver qu'un ou plusieurs membres du personnel s'incrustent à leur table pour parler relevés de performance ou autre. Et enfin, essai aux différentes armes l'après-midi, toujours avec le lieutenant Kerlov bien sûr. Chose des plus étranges, il y avait vraiment toutes les armes de toutes les époques en passant des glaives romains aux snipers dernières générations, ils en travaillaient une chaque jour. 

Les collégiens avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas un simple projet devant aider le gouvernement, au contraire, ils étaient utilisés à des fins purement militaires pour le gouvernement. Aujourd'hui, ils s'entraînaient avec des sabres à mi chemin entre une épée et un katana. Le lieutenant leur montrait les divers mouvements à faire et leur criait dessus quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Plusieurs heures plus tard, ce fut complètement lessivés que les anciens élèves rentrèrent dans le dortoir car oui ils vivaient dans des chambres bien loin de la prison où ils s'étaient réveillés le premier jour.

Ils passèrent environ une heure à discuter ensemble sur leur condition présente et une question vint sur le tapis :

-"Dites...une fois qu'on sera formé, on fera quoi ?

-Va savoir, personne ne nous l'a dit.

-On protégera des gens important ?

-Ahah rêve pas trop, tu en penses quoi San ?

-Je pense plus qu'on leur servira...d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ben...soit on agira dans l'ombre du gouvernement soit on entrera dans une armée ou je ne sais quoi de semblable, ça ne vous paraît pas logique ?

-Si en fait...en même temps ils ne nous apprendraient pas à se servir de n'importe quelle arme.

-C'est bien là le problème.

-De quoi Ilor ?

-On se sert de n'importe quelle arme, même de celle qui ne sont plus utilisées et c'est perturbant...si on est vraiment envoyé dans une armée ou autre à quoi va nous servir le maniement d'un glaive romain ?

-...Pas à grand chose c'est vrai…

-Allons dormir, Kerlov a dit que l'entraînement de demain serait plus dur. Déjà qu'en temps normal il nous crie dessus alors je veux pas imaginer si on a pas assez dormi ce que ça peut donner.

-Ouais t'as raison...bon, bonne nuit tout le monde !

-Bonne nuit.

-Nenuit !

-A demain !"

Les élèves se répartirent donc après leur discussion dans leurs chambres respectives afin de se reposer en prévision de la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait des plus chargée. Les jours qui suivirent furent des plus mouvementés, en plus de l'entraînement "normal" qu'ils avaient, leur instructeur avait commencé à attribuer des sortes de punitions du genre "privé de repas pendant 2 jours" pour les forcer à améliorer leur performances qu'il disait. 

Nombre d'entre eux tentaient de se dépasser dans chacun des exercices donnés car ils avaient compris comment le lieutenant attribuait ces peines, il les distribuait en fonction du classement établi par les scientifiques ou si l'élève n'avait pas respecté les consignes. Si les performances d'un tel étaient jugées trop basses, il pouvait se voir demander de faire par exemple plus de tours de terrains ou une heure d'entraînement en plus tout dépendait de la gravité de l'accusation.

Cependant, quelque chose était ennuyeux, les ex-collégiens ne connaissaient absolument pas ce classement, ils essayaient donc d'en établir un en fonction de qui avait le plus ou le moins de ces fameuses punitions et les résultats qu'ils obtenaient étaient pour le moins...étrange. En observant les noms trois pas trois, on pouvait clairement retrouver chacune des équipes qu'ils avaient constituées avec en tête celle de San, Yuharo et Lithal. Ils avaient certes déjà reçu une ou deux punitions mais bien moins que certains de leurs camarades. Ce "classement" devait pourtant bien servir à autre chose que la liste de la ou les prochaines personnes à punir pourtant…

**Flash-Back OFF.**

~Le lendemain matin :~

Oin avait passé une nuit relativement calme, se réveillant néanmoins de temps en temps pour vérifier l'état de santé de la jeune fille. Dwalin quant à lui, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube était parti donner à un messager la lettre du guérisseur pour le chef de leur compagnie. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lire la missive pour comprendre ce dont elle devait parler, il se doutait pertinemment que l'ancien n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'avertir Thorin sur leur mésaventure et que s'il l'avait fait c'est que c'était la meilleure des solutions pour l'entièreté du groupe. Le reste des nains présents étaient partis une fois de plus pour les forges de la ville la plus proche espérant gagner un minimum d'argent, laissant ainsi leur repère vide à l'exception d'Oin et leur blessée.

Le tatoué devait rentrer sur les coups de midi, le temps de faire l'aller-retour et récupérer quelques informations par-ci, par-là. Le guérisseur de son côté, avait étendu sur la table du salon de nombreuses herbes médicinales ayant chacune une propriété curative spécifique et faisait l'inventaire des plantes manquantes ou en trop faible quantité. Concentré dans sa tâche, il ne faisait plus attention à son environnement et n'entendit donc pas le bruit distinct d'une porte se fermant sans retenue.

~Quelques minutes auparavant :~

Le silence dans la chambre de pierre était prenant, pesant même, mais la chaleur qui émanait de ce lieu en était d'autant plus réconfortante. Les divers commodes et chevets entourant le lit étaient encombrés d'herbes, bandages et autres objets médicinaux dont le guérisseur s'était servi au cours des derniers jours. Il y avait en conséquent à l'intérieur du lieu une forte odeur d'Athelas, feuille très difficile et rare à obtenir mais indispensable à Oin au vu de ses propriétés curatives hors-normes. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'en servir même si son usage était réservé pour Thorin ou encore les neveux de ce dernier en cas de blessures graves.

La jeune fille qui reposait dans le lit du fils de Thráin avait une respiration saccadée et bougeait de temps à autres la tête jusqu'à ce que les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrent dévoilant ainsi deux orbes argentées d'où la fatigue et la douleur y étaient clairement lisibles. Elle venait de se réveiller, l'enfant observait le plafond de pierre qui lui était inconnu avant de détailler la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle tenta une première fois de se redresser mais ne fit qu'éveiller la douleur de sa blessure à l'abdomen qui la força à se recoucher, elle en profita pour jauger mentalement sa situation :

_Ohh mais non où est ce que j'ai encore atterris ? Déjà ce ne sont pas des Orcs, c'est bien trop propre... Mais avant, alors...blessure à l'abdomen...bras gauche...à droite...Toutes soignées plus ou moins mais par qui ? Tant pis pour la douleur je dois sortir de là !_

Après ces réflexions qui avaient mine de rien durées plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille retenta une sortie du lit où elle était en faisant fi de la douleur, c'était déjà bien moins intense que lorsqu'elles étaient fraîches. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre en position semi-assise et enleva les couvertures et fourrures la recouvrant, elle remarqua par la même occasion que son torse avait été bandé de part en part, les bandages descendant ensuite jusqu'à l'abdomen. San vit son t-shirt posé sur le chevet accolé au lit et qui bizarrement avait été lavé et raccommodé. La jeune fille entreprit alors de le mettre, ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs tentatives qu'elle y parvint, ayant toujours une blessure la bloquant dans ses mouvements que ce soit celle à l'abdomen ou au bras c'était assez compliqué. Venait ensuite une partie des plus complexes, elle pouvait dire à sa voix des plus rauques et quasiment inaudible que cela devait au minimum faire une semaine qu'elle avait été inconsciente et de plus, elle ne sentait que très peu ses jambes... L'adolescente posa donc ses mains sur la table de chevet et se risqua à poser un pied à terre pour se lever, mais comme attendu, ce fut la chute. Elle atterrit fesses à terre, ses bras toujours "accrochés" au chevet la retenant donc, elle lâcha prise en sentant une vive brûlure la prendre au niveau de l'abdomen et posa sa main droite sur ce dernier.

_ça fait un mal de chien ! J'aurais dû me douter que j'aurais du mal mais autant que ça…_

La jeune fille se releva donc à la force de ses bras et progressa de cette manière jusqu'à la porte, elle s'appuyait et se soulevait grâce à sa propre force du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de se laisser choir quelques instants pour se reposer, rouvrir ses blessures n'était pas non plus un de ses objectifs. Arrivée à la porte elle eut la surprise que cette dernière ne soit pas fermée à clé, tant mieux pour elle cela lui faciliterait la tâche ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. S'étant redressée et s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le mur pour l'aider à avancer, elle ne pensait que la porte se fermerait d'un coup en faisant un bruit monstre. Sur ses gardes, la jeune fille ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et sursauta, ce sursaut l'entraîna tête la première dans les escaliers de pierre qu'elle dévala non sans se faire mal.

A l'extérieur de la "maison", Dwalin qui était rentré discutait avec Oin quand ils entendirent un énorme bruit de chute provenant de l'intérieur, il se regardèrent et comprirent immédiatement de quoi ou plutôt de qui il pouvait s'agir. Dwalin étant plus rapide que le guérisseur arriva directement dans le salon mais ne vit rien, il se précipita alors suivit de l'ancien en direction de l'étage et arrivé dans le couloir avec les chambres des différents membres de la compagnie il s'arrêta net, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Oin faillit même lui rentrer dedans tant son arrêt fut sec, le guérisseur contourna le tatoué et ce qu'il vit le mit lui aussi sous le coup de la stupeur. Devant eux se tenait tant bien que mal appuyé de son épaule gauche contre le mur, la jeune fille qu'ils avaient recueillies lors de leur expédition, elle tenait de sa main droite un des poignards de Kili laissé sur le coffre d'armes. Elle avait dû s'en saisir dans la précipitation, entendant quelqu'un courir dans sa direction et le tenait à présent en face d'elle en guise de défense. La jeune fille tenta de parler mais aucun son représentant un mot ne sortit, normal elle n'avait pas parlé depuis plus d'une semaine et sortait tout juste de l'inconscience. Néanmoins ce qui surprit le plus les deux compagnons ne fut pas son habilité à se tenir debout malgré ses blessures mais son regard. Ils en avaient vu passer des regards mais celui-ci était particulier et propre à certaines personnes. Dwalin tenta une approche :

**-"Enfant, pose cette arme veux-tu ? Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis d'accord ?**

**-Je pense qu'elle est en état de choc Dwalin, elle ne lâchera pas la dague si elle n'a pas confiance. Je pense que les présentations s'imp…**

Oin fut coupé par la jeune fille qui d'une voix rauque, faible mais affirmée leur demanda :

-"Qui êtes vous et où sommes nous ?! Pourquoi vous m'avez amené avec vous ?! Répondez !

**-Par Mahal...Oin, connais-tu cette langue ?**

**-Pas que je me souviennes, même la sonorité ne me dit rien…**

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! Répondez-moi ou je me sers de cette lame !

**-Je crois qu'elle nous menace là non ?**

**-Ohh...humm enfant reste calme d'accord, oh suis-je bête tu ne nous comprends pas comment allons-nous fai…"**

Une fois de plus il ne put terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille le coupa mais pas verbalement loin de là, s'appuyant contre le mur, elle s'élança comme elle le put sur Dwalin qui lui paraissait inexorablement être le plus fort des deux et essaya de l'attaquer en vain. Donnant deux trois coups de lame dans le vent, elle s'épuisa bien vite et sa tête commença à lui tourner la faisant chuter. Avant même de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut rattrapée par les bras forts de Dwalin qui la voyant tomber l'avait rattrapé pour éviter plus de dégâts et Oin de son côté avait, va savoir comment, réussit à récupérer la dague qu'elle avait prise plus tôt. San abattue par la fatigue mais pas dans l'inconscience pour autant, vit vaguement Dwalin la porter dans le style marié pour la remonter dans la chambre juste après qu'Oin lui ait donné un ordre qu'elle n'avait pu comprendre.

Une fois remontés, le tatoué la posa de nouveau sur le lit et laissa le guérisseur vérifier son état, comme il le craignait ce réveil soudain avait engendré le retour de la fièvre mais dans son escapade elle n'avait fort heureusement rouvert aucune de ses blessures. L'ancien ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle se réveille de si tôt laissa à Dwalin la charge de la surveiller pendant quelques minutes, le temps qu'il descende et prépare un somnifère assez puissant pour qu'il permette à la jeune fille de se reposer en faisant abstraction de la douleur de ses plaies. Une fois fait, il remonta et administra le médicament à la blessée qui s'endormit peu de temps après. Les deux nains retournèrent au salon et ne purent attendre pour entamer la discussion :

-"Tu as vu son regard ?

-Oui...elle a le même que Thorin…

-Elle a un regard dur et qui a déjà vécu la mort Oin.

-A son âge...c'est triste.

-Nous devrions le dire aux autres, ça éviterait des conflits non ?

-Oui, nous leur dirons ce soir."

Les deux compagnons vaquèrent par la suite à leurs occupations respectives, Oin continuait d'inspecter ses réserves pendant que Dwalin aiguisait les lames laissées par la compagnie. Le soir arriva bien vite et aurait pu s'annoncer des plus joyeux, au son des rires de la compagnie revenant des forges, si seulement Dwalin et le guérisseur n'avaient pas cette nouvelle à leur annoncer. Ils dînèrent donc dans la bonne humeur et quand vint la fin du repas, Oin se leva :

-"Les amis, nous avons...une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer

-Elle est ?!

-Non Kili, elle est toujours en vie et s'est même réveillée dans la matinée nous causant une belle frayeur par la même occasion.

-Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle alors ! ça veut dire qu'elle va beaucoup mieux ! Attends une belle frayeur ? Comment ça ?"

Dwalin leur expliqua alors leur discussion, le bruit de fracas entendu, la découverte de la jeune fille debout dague en main, son incompréhension et enfin son attaque.

-"Au moins, elle sait se défendre.

-Bofur !

-ça va ça va, je plaisantais !

-Du coup voilà vous savez tout mais quelque chose nous a choqué, outre le fait qu'elle était debout.

-Ah quoi donc Oin ?

-J'y viens Fili, et bien son regard...Son regard était le même que Thorin, on ne peut nier le fait qu'elle a dû d'une façon ou d'une autre connaître la bataille et la mort."

L'on put entendre dans l'assistance des exclamations outrées, choquées mais surprises également. La compagnie n'en revenait pas, pour qu'Oin et Dwalin leur confirment qu'elle avait dû connaître la mort, c'est qu'elle ne devait pas être commode ou du moins devait avoir un caractère proche voire similaire à celui de leur chef. Kili et Fili se regardèrent, comment une enfant, de leur âge environ, pouvait avoir été sur un champ de bataille ? Mais d'un côté, cela pouvait expliquer le pourquoi du comment du fait que les Orcs l'avaient gardé en vie et la ramenaient avec eux.

-"C'est peut-être pour ça que les Orcs l'ont laissée en vie au lieu de la tuer non ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là Kili ?

-Ben...une fille n'est normalement pas censée se battre et encore moins aller sur un champ de bataille. Alors, si les Orcs voulaient s'en servir justement pour leur compte, donc qu'elle se batte à leur côté, personne ne s'en serait méfié !

-Ce que tu dis n'est pas bête mais il y a un léger problème, elle ne comprend pas notre langue et je doute qu'elle comprenne celle des Orcs. De plus, au vu de ce qu'elle nous a fait tout à l'heure, elle ne se serait certainement pas laissé faire et les aurait tué ou se serait enfui à la première occasion.

-Fort probable.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?"

Les nains se regardèrent avant de se concerter et ils étaient d'accord sur un point, Bombur prit la parole :

-"On la garde bien entendu ! Une enfant qui sait se battre soit, mais elle devait être plus apeurée qu'autre chose, elle pouvait avoir faim aussi.

-Bombur, ventre à patte va. Mais oui si elle a peur ça n'arrangera rien, il faudrait gagner sa confiance avant tout et…

-Laissez nous faire !"

Les neveux de Thorin venaient de crier de joie dans la salle et semblaient excités à l'idée de devoir gagner la confiance de quelqu'un de leur âge sachant qu'ils n'en avaient pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Balin qui réfléchissait à leur proposition sembla trouver leur remarque judicieuse :

-"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais n'allez pas lui apprendre n'importe quoi non plus.

-On saura gagner sa confiance et avec un peu de temps on pourra même lui apprendre notre langue !

-D'accord.

-Pas de bêtises hein ?

-On peut leur laisser ça pour une fois.

-Alors aucune objection ?

-Très bien, les garçons vous avez la tâche de gagner sa confiance et lui faire comprendre qu'on ne lui veut rien de mal compris ?

-Merci les gars !

-Bon à présent que ce problème est réglé rangeons tout ça."

La compagnie commença donc à ranger la table du salon ainsi que la vaisselle traînant sur cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les poneys hennirent de concert et un autre leur répondre. Ils se regardèrent alors et comprirent que la nuit serait plus longue que prévu, Thorin venait de rentrer.


	7. La décision de Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures (Ils prendront effet pendant les interactions entre San et toute personne de la Terre-Du-Milieu) :
> 
> **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

L'ensemble de la compagnie se figea, plus aucun son n'était perceptible du dehors jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur une silhouette encapuchonnée qu'ils reconnurent tous sans exception et sans aucune difficulté, leur chef était rentré. Annonçant le début des ennuis et des explications avec son arrivée. Thorin poussa la lourde porte de bois et entra dans le salon, il déposa ses affaires ainsi que sa cape et s'avança vers l'assistance qui l'observait en silence depuis son arrivée. Semblant comprendre la raison de ce silence, le chef de la compagnie tout juste rentré leur demanda des explications sur la lettre des plus mystérieuse d'Oin ainsi que la raison de leur péripétie :

-"Oin pourrais tu à présent me dire l'entièreté de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mais je t'ai tout dit Thorin...

-Oin, j'ai horreur que l'on me mente et tu le sais pourtant.

-Comprends moi c'était pour ne pas t'inquiéter et...

-Oin.

-Oui mon roi..."

Le guérisseur à l'aide de Dwalin, Gloin, Balin, Fili et Kili lui raconta alors l'intégralité de leur péripétie, leur chasse normale, la trouvaille du passage des Orcs, leur filature jusqu'à la découverte du contenu de la cage.

-"La cage contenait en fait...hum comment dire cela...une personne, une enfant pour être précis et nous avons pris la liberté de la ramener avec nous.

-Une enfant ?! Et attends, la ramener ? Vous avez ramené une personne inconnue apparemment précieuse pour les Orcs et qui plus est directement dans notre repère sans même savoir si elle était dangereuse ?! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison !

-Oui mais ne t'énerves pas voyons je n'ai pas finis.

-Comment ?! J'imagine qu'elle est toujours ici, je m'en vais vérifier par moi même sa dangerosité et seulement après je serais calmé !

-Mon oncle non !

-Ne m'en empêchez pas vous deux ! Où est-elle ?!

-Heuuu...là haut..."

Sans attendre plus d'explication, le chef de la compagnie sous le coup de la colère se dirigea rapidement dans le couloir donnant sur les chambres et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la sienne. Premièrement, il remarqua que sa porte était légèrement entrebâillée, signe que des membres de la compagnie avaient forcément dû y aller en son absence et d'après le peu qu'il en avait entendu avaient aussi laissé ladite personne dans sa pièce privée. Il poussa donc la porte sans pour autant baisser sa garde et fut surpris lorsqu'au premier abord il ne vit rien ni personne, ou du moins personne debout ou même assis. En revanche, il remarqua par la suite une forme allongée dans son lit ce qui, il faut le dire, ne lui plut pas du tout. Il s'avança donc vers son lit voulant y déloger son occupant et il vit alors un détail au combien important mais qu'il avait loupé jusqu'alors, sa table de chevet...non toutes les tables de la pièce (bureau et chevet compris) étaient encombrés par du matériel médical en tout genre allant des herbes médicinales, en passant par les bandages, jusqu'aux potions calmantes du guérisseur.

Pourquoi autant de matériel dans sa chambre alors que la compagnie ne semble pas blessée ? Son regard se posa alors sur la personne occupant son espace personnel, d'office il remarqua son jeune âge. Il fit alors le même constat que les autres membres du groupe, il s'agit d'une enfant qui doit environ avoir l'âge de ses neveux, Thorin remarqua alors la respiration calme bien qu'irrégulière à certains moments de la jeune fille. Alors c'est pour ça, elle doit être blessée ou tout du moins assez pour faire s'inquiéter la compagnie. Le fils de Thrain se retourna pour sortir de la pièce quand il vit posé sur le chevet, une plante qu'il connaissait très bien, l'Athelas aussi appelée fleur des rois en raison de sa rareté et son pouvoir curatif hors-norme. Le sang du guerrier ne fit qu'un tour, si Oin avait utilisé cette plante c'était que les blessures subies devaient l'être en conséquence ! Vivement, il retourna auprès de l'enfant et en faisant tout de même attention, souleva la couverture cachant le corps de la jeune fille, le roi sous la montagne fut choqué de voir que la quasi-totalité du corps était recouvert de bandages et certains étaient ornés d'une tache rouge grandissant lentement mais sûrement.

Thorin après cette constatation pour le moins déroutante replaça correctement la couverture et les fourrures sur l'enfant avant de se diriger vers la porte afin de retourner au salon. A peine la franchit-il qu'il remarqua les membres de la compagnie agglutinés dans l'escalier et semblant redouter son jugement. Alors que les plus âgés d'entre eux le regardaient avec tristesse et culpabilité, les plus jeunes de la compagnie quant à eux le regardaient avec peur, tristesse mais aussi espoir. Le chef du groupe les regarda semblant réfléchir à la formulation de sa réponse et leur répondit avant toute chose :

-"Retournons en bas...Ah et Oin ?

-Oui Thorin ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon calme et, tu ferais mieux de vérifier certains bandages."

Le guérisseur comprenant alors ce qu'il insinuait par là, s'engouffra dans la chambre suivit de Balin, qui se proposa d'office de l'aider, pour refaire les pansements et vérifier une fois de plus l'état de l'enfant. Thorin quant à lui descendit au salon suivit du reste de la compagnie. Aucun n'osait prendre la parole de peur de s'attirer les foudres de leur chef, tout comme à leur habitude ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table et attendirent qu'il prenne la parole. Thorin était assis les bras croisés sur le torse l'air pensant, il était toujours dans cette position lorsque Balin et Oin revinrent de sa chambre puis, hésitant, il demanda :

-"...Racontez moi la suite, les blessures et/ou comportement..

-Quoi ?!

-Comment ?!

-Mais ?!

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?!

-Je ne sais pas...peut-être parce qu'elle semble avoir l'âge de mes neveux et que ce n'est pas une elfe. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux savoir avant de me prononcer quant à son cas."

Dwalin et Oin se regardèrent alors confiant, si Thorin voulait les écouter tout n'était pas perdu, ils pouvaient encore le faire changer d'avis. Le guérisseur lui exposa donc la liste des blessures de l'enfant ce qui, sans passer inaperçu, fit frémir leur roi. L'ancien lui fit ensuite part de l'événement inattendu qui leur était arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée :

-."..elle était debout dague en main et...

-Debout ? Dague en main ? Comment pouvait-elle tenir avec des blessures pareilles ?! Et par Mahal où a t'elle trouvé une dague ?!

-Aucune idée nous étions aussi étonné que toi, pour être franc je ne pensais même pas qu'elle se réveille d'aussi tôt et pour la dague...elle a pris la première arme à sa portée donc une de celles sur le coffre d'arme, les autres étant partis aux forges, ils en avaient laissé ici.

-Oui c'est logique, quoi d'autre ?

-Et bien il est aussi fort probable qu'elle sache se battre, sa posture bien qu'altérée à cause de ses blessures ressemblait en tout point à une entre mis défense et mis combat. Elle a même tenté d'attaquer Dwalin pendant que nous essayions de la raisonner.

-Elle a attaqué Dwalin ? Elle ne peut être que dangereuse, qui de censé s'attaquerait à quelqu'un de son gabarit ?

-Hé bien pas tout à fait Thorin, nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'a attaqué mais nous pouvions clairement voir qu'elle avait peur et en prime l'enfant ne semblait pas comprendre nos paroles. Je comprends qu'elle ait eu peur, attaquée par des Orcs et emmenée par ces monstres pendant on ne sait combien de temps, elle se réveille dans une maison inconnue et tombe sur des nains sans comprendre leur langage, forcément elle était perdue.

-...Oui...

-Alors oncle Thorin ?

-C'est d'accord, nous la garderons sauf si elle a un endroit où rentrer ou que des humains ou que son clan, si elle en a un, la recherche est-ce clair ?

-Oui Oncle Thorin merci ! On s'en occupera si tu veux !

-Faites comme vous voulez mais au moindre faux pas vous entendrez parler de moi compris ?

-Bien entendu !

-Bon allez dormir, on verra demain.

-Ouais bonne nuit.

-'Nuit.

-Dodo !"

La compagnie se répartit donc dans leur chambre respective, Thorin monta aussi dans la sienne et prit soin de fermer la porte après y être entré. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille dormait dans son lit, le chef de la compagnie s'approche, elle n'avait définitivement rien d'une elfe et encore moins d'un nain. Une humaine alors ? Mais si c'est le cas elle n'a pas le tiers de l'âge de ses neveux ce qui est impossible d'après Dwalin car elle savait parfaitement comment utiliser la dague... Mais alors quoi ? Un clan inconnu ? Non, elle comprendrait le langage courant de la Terre du Milieu et ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Cette enfant est un réel mystère pour eux, de plus pourquoi les Orcs s'intéressaient-ils à elle ? Après avoir longuement réfléchit sur son cas, Thorin se dirigea vers un fauteuil prit au passage quelques coussins, une couverture, s'installa, regarda l'enfant et s'endormit sur cette pensée :

La compagnie semble l'accepter malgré les quelques doutes et méfiances de Thorin, plus important, comment arriveront ils à la comprendre et inversement étant donné qu'elle ne parle pas leur langue ? Va savoir...


	8. Un séjour au mitard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures (Ils prendront effet pendant les interactions entre San et toute personne de la Terre-Du-Milieu) :
> 
> **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

**Flash-back ON :**

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils à Genesis ? Un an ? Environ oui, à vrai dire, ils avaient arrêté de compter les jours après les sept premiers mois... Une particularité dans leur entraînement était néanmoins apparu, leur instructeur leur donnait parfois des films à regarder le soir quand ils le souhaitaient. Oui vous avez bien lut, des films en somme tous des films de leur époque mais ils avaient tous un point commun, c'était tous sans exception des films d'actions ou d'aventures avec dedans des combats. Les ex-élèves voyaient ces moments comme les seuls de plaisir qui les séparait de Genesis mais pas totalement. En effet, regarder ces films était une partie de plaisir mais annonçaient aussi la couleur de leurs entraînements à venir.

Le lieutenant Kerlov leur demandait en fait pendant ces séances d'analyser les armes utilisées et les méthodes de combat employées avec ces diverses armes. Les adolescents avaient donc pris l'habitude de se réunir tous ensemble pour regarder un film et le lendemain, copier les techniques de combat vues la veille. Comme chaque jours, les élèves faisaient leur entraînement quand une remarque bien placée mais pas passée inaperçue aux oreilles du lieutenant se fit entendre :

-"Chiez ! Vous pouvez pas nous le montrer l'enchaînement au lieu de nous gueuler de faire ce qui est sur un schéma ?!

-J'ai cru mal entendre San ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu ce qu'elle a dit, si on ne le voit pas à part dans un film comment on peut le réaliser ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, vous avez été choisis car vos capacités étaient au dessus de la norme, vos capacités de réflexion et votre mémoire visuelle font aussi partis de ces critères est-ce clair ?!"

Cette remarque causa une animosité naissante chez le groupe, bien vite arrêté par la voix portante du lieutenant :

-"Il suffit ! Sangho, Yuharo, Lithal cinq jours au mitard pour tentative de rébellion ! Exécution !"

Les élèves se regardèrent, oui il valait mieux éviter de vexer le lieutenant. Cinq jours n'était pas grand-chose comparé aux deux semaines effectuées par une autre équipe la dernière fois mais ce qui les énervait le plus était qu'ils ne pourraient pas voir le film et devraient s'entraîner sans avoir vu le maniement des armes au préalable.

-"Allez, cinq jours c'est court, on vous racontera.

-Ouais mais c'est le premier de la trilogie ça n'aura plus de sens après non ?

-Ah oui c'est pas faux, on essaiera de vous montrer du mieux qu'on peut et si on en a l'occasion on re-regardera la film qui est pour ?

-Oui !

-Bonne idée !

-J'suis pour !

-Bon on fait comme ça alors à dans cinq jours du coup.

-A plus."

Les ex-collégiens regardèrent leurs camarades partir en direction des "cachots" du centre, cinq jours sans les voir ou s'entraîner et en prime ils allaient devoir rattraper le retard dans leur entraînement. Mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas seuls en cellule et seraient tous les trois, ils ne s'ennuieront pas c'est sûr. Le Lieutenant Kerlov, après avoir vu son cours interrompu regarda ses recrues et leur donna des séries de pompes en plus à faire étant selon lui trop généreux pour ne pas avoir envoyé tout ceux ayant exprimé leur avis au mitard.

Après cinq jours passés loin de leur groupe, Sangho, Yuharo et Lithal purent regagner leur chambre et demandèrent bien évidemment conseil sur les attaques vues au cours du film et les diverses utilisations d'armes. Chose étrange, chaque espèce du film avait sa propre façon de se battre et les élèves se devaient de toutes les connaître, leur lieutenant avait bien insisté dessus. Il y en avait donc trois principales à apprendre dans le court laps de temps qu'ils leur restaient, celle des nains, des elfes et des Orcs...Autant dire que le choix fut vite fait, chacun en prit une qu'il apprit par cœur et commencèrent à se les apprendre mutuellement durant leur temps libre. Yuharo avait absolument tenu à apprendre les techniques de combat naines, tandis que Lithal avait opté pour celles des Orcs étant le plus apte à soulever des massues ou autres armes plus lourdes et Sangho avait penché pour celles plus fines des elfes, se servant néanmoins bien plus des dagues et sabres elfiques que des arcs dont elle dut aussi apprendre le maniement.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, leur retard enfin rattrapé, ils avaient appris les trois techniques de combat en négligeant cependant celles que leur coéquipier avait tenté de leur enseigner. Formant une équipe, ils pouvaient très bien équilibrer leur force en s'appuyant plus ou moins sur un de leurs compagnons. Si seulement ils avaient su, si seulement ils s'étaient intéressés à l'histoire, San avait voulu savoir heureusement mais n'avait pu savoir que deux trois éléments tous sans trop d'importance, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Si seulement ils avaient pu voir la trilogie du Hobbit...

**Flash-Back OFF.**

Une nouvelle journée débutait pour la compagnie, les premières lueurs de l'aube furent accompagnées du départ de certains des nains pour les forges de la ville la plus proche bien que peu avaient tenu à y aller. Sachant que la jeune fille s'était réveillée la veille, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle émerge de nouveau aujourd'hui et effectivement, ils étaient loin d'avoir tort.

Dans la chambre de Thorin, dont la silhouette endormie sur le fauteuil avait d'ailleurs fait place à celle de Dwalin un peu plus tôt dans la nuit ayant insisté pour que leur chef se repose venant juste de revenir de son voyage et qu'il saurait parfaitement surveiller l'enfant, des yeux gris se révélèrent doucement. Assaillie par les quelques rayons de lumières passant dans la chambre, Sangho avait faiblement ouvert les yeux. Elle était de nouveau dans la chambre aperçue lors de son premier éveil et remarqua directement sur la chaise non loin du lit, la présence de l'homme...pardon, du nain qu'elle avait attaqué. Elle tenta alors comme la dernière fois de bouger mais la douleur la saisit et elle poussa une faible plainte sous la peine. Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se lever, elle fit de nouveau le point mais cette fois-ci plus calmement sur la situation. Elle était dans un lieu inconnu avec des gens inconnus qui l'avaient soigné et gardé durant sa convalescence, absolument rien à voir avec les Orcs qu'elle avait malencontreusement croisé.

Sangho observa alors l'homme qui était vraisemblablement assoupi sur la chaise, en partie chauve, tatoué et fort d'après les muscles saillants qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle eut soudain comme un flash, c'était celui qu'elle avait attaqué lors de son premier éveil, s'il était là il devait lui en vouloir non ? L'ex-collégienne se redressa un peu et fut reprise par la douleur avant de pousser un couinement plus fort que le précédent, ce qui n'échappa pas au nain qui se réveilla.

Dwalin fut réveillé par une faible plainte de douleur, plus un couinement en fait et vit que la jeune fille tentait de se redresser. Bien, comme l'avait espéré Oin l'enfant s'était réveillée, il se devait d'aller chercher le guérisseur et en avertir les membres de la compagnie présents dans la maison dont leur chef. Comment allait-il faire sans pour autant la brusquer ? Tant pis il n'allait pas attendre qu'elle se rendorme, le guerrier se leva donc sous le regard surpris et apeuré de la jeune. Sachant qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, il tenta néanmoins de lui parler d'un ton rassurant :

**-"Ne bouge pas d'accord ? Je vais juste chercher le guérisseur et ne pense pas à te relever sinon tu vas rouvrir tes blessures."**

A peine Dwalin fut partit qu'un nom retentit dans la maison : "Oin !". Sangho avait compris d'après le ton employé qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal mais tout de même pas compris sa phrase :

_J'ai absolument rien compris mais je ferais mieux de l'attendre, il avait pas l'air de vouloir que je bouge encore de là..._

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le guérisseur déboulait dans la chambre suivi de Thorin et ses neveux. San d'abord perturbée par leur présence un chouïa nombreuse à son goût se calma, elle pouvait voir dans leurs yeux aussi bien du soulagement que de la peur. Quand Oin s'approcha pour l'examiner, elle tenta de reculer en vain.

**-"Doucement, je ne te veux aucun mal, ça va être plus compliqué que ce que je pensais.**

**-Si elle ne nous comprend pas Oin, il y a peu de chances qu'elle reste calme c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ne nous crie pas dessus je pense.**

**-On peut tenter de lui faire comprendre non ?**

**-Si vous y arrivez."**

Doucement, Fili et Kili se rapprochèrent du lit gardant le sourire, la jeune fille détaillait leur moindre faits et gestes, semblant de moins en moins rassurée au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Kili eut soudain une idée et déposa ses armes à terre (dagues et autres petits couteaux), le voyant faire, son frère fit de même et une fois désarmés ils levèrent les mains en l'air, signe qu'ils n'avaient plus rien. San d'abord méfiante envers leur geste comprit rapidement leur intention et décida de les croire même si cela n'était que pour un instant. Thorin était confiant, ses neveux avaient apparemment trouvé le bon angle d'approche puisqu'il vit le regard de l'enfant se radoucir et les "autoriser" à se rapprocher, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, les deux frères lui sourirent et se présentèrent respectivement puis ensemble :

**-"Fili et Kili, pour vous servir !**

-Heuuu je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien compris..."

Les deux garçons ne furent pas découragés pour autant et se regardèrent ils se pointèrent alors chacun du doigt et déclamèrent :

**-"Fili !**

**-Kili !**

-Ohh alors vos noms sont Fili et Kili n'est ce pas ? Je pense que c'est ça, ça me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus où j'ai entendu ça...Tant pis ça me reviendra, moi c'est Sangho !"

Oin fut surpris lorsque l'enfant les ayant attaqué lors de son premier éveil répondit ou du moins parla aux deux jeunes nains de la compagnie. Elle semblait avoir compris leur nom quand le guérisseur entendit une sorte d'exclamation se terminant par "Sangho" oui aucun doute, il devait s'agir de son nom.

Les jeunes continuèrent leurs tentatives pour se comprendre même si la plupart étaient vaines et parvinrent même à la faire accepter la présence d'Oin à ses côtés pour qu'il vérifie ses blessures. L'infection à son abdomen semblait bel et bien être passée fort heureusement, il constata aussi que les deux trous inhabituels qu'il avait vu guérissaient eux aussi correctement et avait la certitude qu'elle pouvait marcher donc qu'aucun nerf n'avait été atteint. Le guérisseur expliqua ses constatations à leur leader qui en fut heureux seul un problème persistait, bien qu'elle sache parler, ils devraient lui apprendre leur langue ou le dialogue serait quasi impossible. Chaque chose en son temps, Oin les éjecta quasiment de la pièce au bout d'une heure et demi en se rendant compte que Sangho tombait de fatigue et c'est seulement après lui avoir fait boire un bouillon ainsi qu'une décoction d'herbes médicinales qu'il la laissa enfin se reposer.

Certains membres de la compagnie curieux étaient passés dans la chambre de Thorin qui avait d'ailleurs donné son autorisation pour ces visites. Il avait aussi convenu avec ses neveux que pendant le rétablissement de l'enfant, il dormirait avec eux faute d'avoir un lit de libre dans leur "maison". En somme, ce début était encourageant, elle ne semblait plus trop les craindre et ses blessures étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Reste à voir comment la situation évoluait au fil des jours et comment retrouver les siens...


	9. Le début de l'apprentissage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures (Ils prendront effet pendant les interactions entre San et toute personne de la Terre-Du-Milieu) :
> 
> **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

_Le lendemain matin._

Sangho se réveilla au son d'un orage, en effet au cours de la nuit, il s'était mis à pleuvoir la réveillant en sursaut une première fois. Avec son temps passé à Genesis, elle avait appris à dompter ses peurs mais pas celle-ci, le son la réveillait toujours bien qu'une fois sortie des limbes du sommeil cela ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à regarder le déchaînement des éléments de la nature depuis le lit où elle était jusqu'à ce que le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre ne lui parvienne.

La jeune fille se retourna et reconnut aisément les hommes de la veille ou du moins, les deux jeunes avec qui elle avait tenté de parler. Kili et Fili et elle s'était souvenu d'un détail au combien important durant la nuit. Leurs prénoms sont les mêmes que les personnages du "Hobbit", chose étrange, il y a aussi des Orcs dans ce film...Donc, sauf conclusion hâtive, elle a atterrit dans ce film...Ou du moins, le monde de ce film ? Zut, elle ne l'a pas vu, c'est tout juste si elle connaît quelques moments et personnages de l'histoire. Ayant écarté la méfiance la veille, elle leur sourit doucement, signe qu'ils peuvent venir plus prêt s'ils le souhaitent et ils ne se font pas prier pour.

Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils s'assoient sur le bord du lit. San les observe, ils n'ont plus leurs armes ni toute l'entièreté de leur tenue loin de là, ils sont habillés plus légèrement, seulement vêtus d'un t-shirt très ample, un pantalon et des bottes ? Soit, les deux jeunes frères se regardent et tentent d'entamer une conversation :

**-"Bonjour, bien dormi ? On s'est dit que l'orage t'aurait probablement réveillée.**

**-Apparemment on ne s'est pas trompé !**

-Heuu, bonjour, je comprends toujours pas vos paroles..."

Cette phrase était plus pour elle que les deux nains mais la voyant baisser les yeux, ils durent comprendre ce dont il s'agissait et eurent une idée. Un éclair de génie qu'ils n'avaient que très peu, Kili se leva et ramena du papier ainsi que de quoi écrire, c'est à dire de l'encre et une plume. Intriguée par ce qu'il faisait, San se releva en position semi-assise aidée de Fili auquel elle ne dit rien sachant pertinemment qu'il ne comprendrait un traître mot de ce qu'elle raconte. Le brun revint alors vers eux et présenta alors à l'ex-collégienne le matériel où au préalable il inscrivit leurs noms. Il lui donna et essaya de lui faire comprendre :

**-"Là c'est Fili !**

**-Et là Kili !**

**-Tu saisis l'idée ?**

-Attendez si je comprend bien là t'as écrit " **Fili** " et là t'as écrit " **Kili** " ?"

Les deux frères comprenant l'interrogation hochèrent de la tête et Sangho poussa un long soupir d'exclamation, elle écrivit sous leurs noms un équivalent dans sa langue ou du moins la façon dont elle les entendait et finit par écrire le sien. Il va sans dire qu'elle mit beaucoup trop de temps à écrire avec la plume étant habituée aux stylos bics ou crayon de papier, chose que ne loupèrent pas les deux nains. Elle leur montra tout en parlant :

-"C'est mon prénom, Sangho !

-"Sangho" **J'aime bien le son !**

**-Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que ça veut dire mais oui c'est joli !**

**-Hey ! De la même façon, on peut lui apprendre des mots !**

**-C'est bien pour ça que je lui ai donné frangin !"**

Les jeunes sous le bruit de l'orage commencèrent donc à lui apprendre deux trois mots simples du style " **lit** ", " **bras** "," **feuille** ", bref la base de la base. Les deux frères attendaient aussi patiemment lorsqu'elle écrivait dans sa langue leurs mots du fait de sa lenteur avec une plume. Il était plus que clair qu'elle ne s'en était jamais servi et pourtant même sans savoir ce qu'elle écrivait, son écriture semblait fine, en omettant les pâtés d'encre à certains endroits, donc d'où venait-elle ?

Perdus dans ce pseudo apprentissage, ils ne virent pas Oin et Thorin qui depuis quelques minutes les observaient à la fois curieux et amusés par leur tentative de communication. Ce ne fut que lorsque San tourna la tête dans leur direction et s'arrêta dans son mouvement que les deux jeunes nains les virent aussi. A vue d'œil, ils redoutaient que leur oncle ne les sermonne mais la réprimande ne vint jamais. A la place, il sortit de la pièce pour laisser à Oin le soin de revérifier les blessures de la jeune fille.

L'ancien fit le même constat que la veille, les blessures étaient saines et en bonne voie de guérison. Sachant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, il la gratifia d'un sourire et d'une caresse affective sur le dessus de la tête ce qui, il le vit, la perturba plus qu'autre chose. Il se fit alors la réflexion, peu importe son âge, cette petite a forcément des parents mais alors où sont-ils ? Et, pourquoi était-elle seule ? Beaucoup trop de questions qui resteraient sans réponse pour le moment. Bon, elle semblait aller mieux, même si des problèmes persistaient notamment au niveau de sa santé avec sa sous-nutrition. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention aux garçons qui étaient en train de soulever Sangho de son lit et la porter alors que cette dernière semblait protester ayant apparemment été prise par surprise.

-"Ahhh mais ça va pas ?! **Kili** lâche moi !

**-Kili je crois qu'elle proteste.**

**-Je pense aussi mais elle serait tellement mieux dans le salon !**

**-Oui bon fait gaffe à ses blessures !**

Oin en se retournant constata la pagaille qui prenait place, Fili et Kili discutant de la charge portée sur l'une des épaules du plus jeune et le "paquet" qui semblait protester.

- **"Tu sais qu'on te fera pas de mal pourtant ! Ou pas exprès du moins...**

**-Bon emmenons là en bas elle comprendra.**

-Les gars ? Ouais non mais vous m'emmenez où là ?"

Sangho ne percevant vraiment rien d'hostile dans le comportement des deux jeunes se laissa faire même si son abdomen n'appréciait pas pour autant le voyage, heureusement ce traitement ne fut que de courte durée. Kili avec l'aide de Fili la posèrent dans un fauteuil du salon, sous les yeux surpris de Thorin, les autres membres de la compagnie dormaient encore à cette heure là mais ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller. Oin les ayant suivis par acquis de conscience était, tout comme le chef de la compagnie, dérouté par leur action et il le fit savoir.

**-"Les garçons ?**

**-Oui Oin ?**

**-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire au juste en l'emmenant dans le salon ?**

**-Ben on a compris qu'elle parlait mais pas notre langue, la preuve elle a écrit dans sa langue les mots qu'on lui a dit hier.**

**-Du coup on s'est dit qu'il faudrait prendre le problème autrement.**

**-Genre comme un enfant !**

**-Donc on va commencer par la base et lui apprendre l'alphabet !**

**-... Parfois vous m'étonnez...**

**-De quoi oncle Thorin ?**

**-Vous avez réfléchi à une solution en moins d'une semaine...**

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il a dit quelque chose de drôle et de cassant à la fois ?

- **Thorin allons, ce sont des enfants plein de ressources, tu les sous estime trop.**

**-Non je suis réaliste Oin, bon faites comme vous voulez.**

**-Génial !**

**-Merci oncle Thorin !"**

Les deux frères partirent donc chercher de quoi écrire sous les yeux médusés et perdus de Sangho qui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, regarda Thorin qui lui rendit son regard. Ils revinrent presque aussi vite qu'ils étaient partis, papier, plume et encrier en main. La jeune fille s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui allait suivre, Fili s'assit juste à côté d'elle et Kili se mit de l'autre côté en ramenant une chaise, le blond se mit à écrire des choses incompréhensibles sur le papier avant de le tendre à San. L'ex-collégienne observa un moment ne comprenant pas ce que cela signifiait.

-"Je suis désolée je ne vois toujours pas...

- **Fili j'ai une idée !**

**-Vas y essaye !**

-Sangho **regarde, tu te souviens du "bras" ?"**

Kili tout en parlant lui désigna son bras et elle reconnut le mot appris quelques heures auparavant, elle le regarda donc et tenta pour voir si elle avait compris tout en lui montrant son propre bras.

-"Heuuu " **bras** " ?

- **Oui t'as compris ça ! Maintenant regarde !**

Kili lui répéta le mot " **bras** " et vint l'écrire sur le papier avant de lui épeler et lui montrer les écritures faites pas Fili plus tôt. Et là, Sangho eut une idée, et si ce qu'il lui montrait était l'équivalent de son alphabet ?! Sous les yeux des nains, elle se mit donc à compter les...signes ? que Fili avait écrit auparavant et poussa une exclamation.

-"Adin, dva, tri...dvatset' chiest' (*)...Ouii je le savais ! Y'en a 26 tu m'as écris l'alphabet " **Fili** " !

- **Heu Kili une traduction peut être ?**

**-Je pense qu'elle a compris oh attend !** "

Sangho venait de littéralement piquer la plume aux garçons avant de la tremper dans l'encrier et de reproduire les signes comme ce qu'elle supposait être les lettres de l'alphabet dans le bon ordre. Pour plus de facilité, elle écrit sous les signes la lettre qui devait correspondre et commença à les reproduire pour écrire une phrase. Heureuse mais ne sachant tout de même pas si elle avait trouvé, elle leur tendit le papier où y était inscrit quelque chose. Les deux frères prirent le papier avant de crier de stupeur et montrer directement ce qui était inscrit à leur Oncle. Thorin ne put cacher une immense surprise avant de passer la papier à Oin qui était resté dans l'incompréhension. Les garçons n'avaient pas perdus de temps et criaient partout :

- **"On a réussi ! Elle peut comprendre ce qu'on dit et inversement !**

**-Réveillez vous les dormeurs ! Elle parle !**

**-Je n'en reviens pas...ils ont réussi à lui faire comprendre en si peu de temps.**

**-Je t'avais prévenu Thorin, ils sont plein de ressources."**

Sur la feuille était inscrit en langue naine d'une écriture peu assurée mais bien présente : " **Tu m'as écris l'alphabet là non ? Dites moi que j'ai compris ?!** "

Thorin lisant cela vit dans les yeux de la jeune qu'elle attendait toujours sa réponse, il écrit donc dans les lettres qu'elle avait inscrit comme équivalent sous leur alphabet :

-Oui tu as bien compris.

Il lui caressa ensuite le haut de la tête d'un geste se voulant paternel et rassurant. À la lecture de la phrase, Sangho ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de joie. Le chef regarda l'hilarité générale se créer dans le salon à mesure que les nains de la compagnie se réveillaient et venaient demander l'origine de tout ce raffut. Un problème de réglé, ils étaient sûr de se comprendre à présent, restait plus qu'à maîtriser la langue en elle même.

~°.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite nouveauté mais qui va servir quelques fois cette petite étoile là -* quand vous la verrez je ferais la traduction de la phrase ou des mots "incompréhensibles" situés juste avant sans toutefois vous dire de quelle langue il s'agit, à vous de trouver ;)
> 
> (*)-Adin, dva, tri...dvatset' chiest' - un, deux, trois...vingt-six


	10. Le premier entraînement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures (Ils prendront effet pendant les interactions entre San et toute personne de la Terre-Du-Milieu) :
> 
> **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que les neveux de Thorin avaient réussi à comprendre ce que Sangho disait ou tout du moins écrivait. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement que d'enseignement de jeunes à jeunes, tout le monde s'y attelait et tentait de lui apprendre ce qu'ils savaient. Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'elle n'était pas des environs, autant par ses "manières" plus ou moins étranges vis à vis d'objets qui pour eux paraissaient normaux mais qui pour elle étaient totalement inconnus, que par ce qu'ils avaient compris de son histoire.

Ne connaissant pas encore parfaitement leur langue mais seulement des mots, à chaque fois qu'ils lui posaient la question pour savoir d'où elle venait elle disait toujours les mots " **Terre** " et " **autre monde** ". Mine de rien ils avaient fini par y croire, les magiciens et les dragons existaient bien alors pourquoi pas un autre monde ? Ou du moins bien plus loin que la terre du milieu…

Au bout de deux semaines environ, Oin l'avait enfin déclarée "apte" à se déplacer seule ce qui, il faut l'avouer, lui arrangeait bien les choses, toujours se faire porter comme un sac à patate par un membre de la compagnie n'est pas des mieux pour sa dignité. Et qui dit "apte" à se déplacer seule dit début d'un entraînement au combat. Bien sûr, le fait qu'elle sache se battre n'était pas passé inaperçu chez les nains qui voulaient connaître l'étendue de ses connaissances dans ce domaine. L'entraînement débuta donc par un combat réel afin de mesurer l’étendue de ses connaissances.

Fili avait insisté pour être le premier à se battre avec elle sachant qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait et étant curieux de voir comment une femme pouvait se battre. Pas qu’il ne doutait d’elle loin de là, il ne voyait juste pas comment elle faisait. 

**Flash-back ON :**

Le combat se mit donc en place, les opposants de part et d’autre du terrain de terre, se faisant face dignement pour le moment. Une personne prête à “arbitrer” le combat s’avança au milieu et regarda tour à tour les combattants comme pour être sûr qu’ils ne reviendraient pas sur leur parole. Les deux ennemis provisoires étaient déterminés, cela se lisait dans leurs yeux et de part leurs gestes. 

L’arbitre abaissa sa main et s’écarta rapidement, le coup d’envoi était donné. Les deux combattants dégainèrent leurs armes respectives, il sortit une épée tandis qu’elle en sortit deux, ses deux dagues pour être plus précis. L’homme s’élança épée sortit et devant lui ne laissant pas de faille ou d’angle d’attaque possible à son adversaire. Elle fit de même avant de le contourner au dernier moment, se retrouvant ainsi sur son côté. Elle pensait avoir créé l’effet de surprise mais il faut croire qu’il s’y attendait de pied ferme et c’est seulement le crissement du fer contre fer qui se fit entendre.

La jeune fille recula d’un saut, évitant de justesse un coup d’épée de la part de son opposant. Prenant appui, elle se jeta littéralement sur l’épéiste qui dans la violence du choc perdit l’une de ses épées envoyée plus loin. Elle en profita pour faire fondre sa dague sur lui pensant l’atteindre mais c’était sans compter sur les protections solides qui lui recouvraient le corps. L’homme en profita pour lui saisir le bras lui faisant ainsi lâcher une de ses armes et l’attirer contre lui passant l’autre bras sous son cou espérant ainsi la bloquer. Grand mal lui en prit, en une fraction de seconde, l’homme se retrouvait à voler dans les airs, expédié par la fille et atterrit dos au sol sonné par le vol.

Elle ne perdit pas une minute et s’empara immédiatement de sa deuxième arme avant de reprendre une posture de combat sous les cris des spectateurs encourageant tantôt l’un tantôt l’autre dans leurs prouesses. L’assaillant se releva et récupéra son arme, il se planta devant la plus jeune posture prête, le dernier assaut allait être décisif pour savoir à qui reviendrait la victoire. Quelques secondes de pure silence passèrent, un vent frais s'immisca sur le terrain remuant la poussière déjà perturbée auparavant, faisant voler les cheveux de l’un et les tresses naines de l’autre puis ils s’élancèrent, pour la dernière fois. 

La jeune fille ne souhaitant pas commettre la même erreur qu’au début de leur affrontement le laissa porter un coup qu’elle évita en se poussant de côté et buta littéralement dans son assaillant lui faisant ainsi perdre l’équilibre. Si elle avait mis ses dagues en avant à ce moment-là elle aurait pu gagner le combat mais aussi le tuer et ce n’est pas ce qu’elle souhaitait. Déstabilisé, il tenta de lui porter un coup de poing à la tempe et, emporté dans son élan, elle ne put l’éviter. Le coup arriva la faisant chuter permettant ainsi à son assaillant de prendre le dessus et la plaquer à terre le sourire aux lèvres et un seul mot les traversant :

-Gagné !

La jeune fille le regardait malicieusement et sans prévenir le fit tourner pour inverser les positions et mettre sa dague sous son cou, le sourire ayant changé de propriétaire :

-Faux, j’ai gagné ~

La poussière remuée pendant leur combat voltigeait autour d’eux et commençait tout juste à retomber, la personne qui arbitrait s’approcha et décréta match nul au vu de la férocité de chacun des assaillants. Se relevant, Sangho tendit la main à son ami à terre et l’aida à se relever, ceux ayant jusque là observé leur affrontement vinrent leur donner des tapes dans le dos et quelques mots sur leur techniques de combat. Les deux ennemis d’une heure se serrèrent une nouvelle fois la main et discutèrent brièvement ensemble.

-Ahah j’ai gagné !

-Hey on a fait match nul !

-Je sais je te taquine, tu m’en veux ?

-Non, tu le sais San. Je prendrai ma revanche la prochaine fois !

-Pas de soucis Yu grand frère !

**Flash-back OFF :**

Les deux combattants étaient présentement à terre, Fili au sol et San l’y maintenant, personne n’osait parler ne sachant pas ce qu’il se passait. Le blond étant le seul à voir le visage de l’ex-collégienne, hésita avant de tendre la main et la poser sur la tête de la jeune fille. Il l’avait vue changer au milieu de leur entraînement au combat, elle donnait ses coups sans vraiment le voir et là il en avait la preuve irrémédiable en face de lui. Il avait vu les yeux de leur protégée perdus dans le vague, comme si elle avait revécu autre chose au même moment. Il n’avait pas osé en faire part voulant voir où cela les mènerait mais il ne voyait là que tristesse et solitude, elle n’avait plus cette joie et curiosité qui la caractérisait si bien en temps normal.

Le contact de la main du nain sur la tête de l’humaine la sortit de ses pensées. Sangho se rendit alors compte de ce qu’elle venait de faire, en d’autres mots, le combattre tout comme elle s’était battue avec son frère quelques années plus tôt et sans s’en rendre compte qui plus est. Elle voulut alors se redresser pour permettre à Fili de se dégager et se relever mais au lieu d’enlever sa main de sa tête, il la laissa et au contraire y exerça une pression, forçant l’ex-collégienne à baisser la tête jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve contre la poitrine du nain.

San ne comprenait pas ce geste d’affection longtemps disparu de sa mémoire mais elle resta néanmoins ainsi, elle savait qu’il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Le blond ayant vu comment elle avait évolué avec eux, autant au niveau culturel et langagier que social, lui dit alors ces mots qu’il était sûr que seul son frère, lui et elle pourraient comprendre :

-Tu n’es plus seule San...Tu es avec nous maintenant, **ne sois pas triste s’il te plaît.**

-Je l’ai perdu Fili...je les ai perdus, mon frère, mes amis, tout ceux qui étaient avec moi.

- **Alors il te suffit de les retrouver** , si tu es là, ils le peuvent aussi.

Kili qui avait écouté et compris l’intégralité de leurs paroles, hocha la tête face au regard incrédule des autres nains de la compagnie. Il ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec les dires de son frère, malgré le temps passé avec elles, ils ne savaient toujours rien de ses origines ou même son histoire tout simplement à chaque fois que le sujet arrivait sur le tapis, elle mettait comme un mur entre eux si bien qu’ils avaient arrêtés de la questionner dessus. Le temps seul pourrait lui permettre de s’ouvrir à eux.

Sangho avait bien écouté les paroles du blond et en effet, si elle était là, ils pouvaient aussi l’être ! Plus tôt elle, n’y avait même pas songé, se concentrant sur sa guérison, la diminution quasi totale de son pouvoir et l’apprentissage de la culture et la langue du pays. Cette fois-ci le poids qui la faisait s’incliner partit et elle redressa doucement la tête, plongeant ses yeux d’or blanc dans ceux de l’aîné des deux frères et lui fit un timide sourire.

-Merci Fili.

Elle se mit ensuite sur le côté le laissant ainsi se redresser en position assise avant que Kili ne vienne leur donner une accolade et parler du combat. L’effervescence présente plus tôt reprit et Dwalin prit la parole avant qu’Oïn ne le coupe.

- **Match nul, bravo les enfants ! Il y a encore des choses à améliorer mais c’est déjà bi..**

**-Hephephep, je veux vous voir tous les deux tout à l’heure c’est compris ?**

**-Oui Oïn.**

**-Promis !**

Le guérisseur de la compagnie préféra leur laisser un temps de répit, tout comme le faisaient les autres d’ailleurs, ils savaient que si Fili avait utilisé la langue d’origine de Sangho ce n’était pas pour faire joli mais pour avoir un moment comme “privé” que seuls les trois jeunes pourraient comprendre. Chacun en avait besoin et leur lien d’amitié s’en trouvait renforcé. Thorin resté en retrait pendant ce temps, discutait de bon train avec Balin et ils étaient d’accord, elle avait des réflexes de combat que seul quelqu’un d’expérimenté pourrait avoir seulement, quelque chose perturbait Thorin, sa façon de se battre se rapprochait indéniablement de celle des elfes.

Hors malgré certaines incompréhensions ils avaient compris qu’elle n’était pas “d’ici”, mais alors comment ? Aucun doute pourtant ne planait à ce niveau, les mouvements qu’elle utilise se rapprochent d’une danse coordonnée en tout point et les ouvertures et failles de son neveu avaient été exploitées quand l’occasion se présentait. Le chef de la compagnie jugea bon de garder cette question en mémoire pour plus tard, il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer ou même perdre cette confiance qu’elle avait acquise avec eux ces deux dernières semaines.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tout le monde décida de rentrer dans la maison-repaire de la compagnie. Quand San voulut se relever elle ne put qu’essuyer un refus total de la part de son corps ainsi qu’une douleur à l’abdomen, Fili et Kili encore à ses côtés se regardèrent avant de faire un sourire espiègle d’un commun accord. Le cadet se pencha et la porta dans le style marié, ce qui provoqua une réaction immédiate chez cette dernière qui fit sourire le reste de la compagnie.

- **Mais ?! Kili pose-moi** de suite !

- **Non.**

**-Kili ! Allez !**

**-J’ai dis non, tu crois qu’on a rien vu ?**

**-Bon...d’accord,** j’ai pas le choix de toute façon chenapan va !

Les jeunes se mirent à rire pendant qu’ils retournaient à l’intérieur sous l'œil des nains de la compagnie. Une fois qu’Oïn eut fini de les ausculter et seulement trouvés des bleus, coupures, égratignures et contusions bénignes, il leur permit enfin d’aller manger ou du moins attendre que Bombur finisse les plats pour la joyeuse troupe qu’ils étaient. Le repas dans l’ensemble se passa sans accroche sauf les piques habituelles entre les divers membres de la compagnie. 

Thorin qui depuis le début de leur repas était resté calme et légèrement en retrait remarqua quelque chose, il observait les membres de la compagnie quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Sangho. Il n’y pensait que maintenant mais une question qui les avait effleuré au début et avait disparu avec le temps venait de réapparaître d’un coup. Pourquoi les Orcs la voulaient ? Mine de rien ils n’avaient toujours pas eu la réponse à cette question de la bouche de la principale concernée. Il faudrait qu’elle leur en parle un jour mais peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas la réponse non plus après tout. 

à bien y réfléchir, ils connaissent son nom, une partie de son histoire, sa faculté au combat et c’est tout. Ils ne savent même pas ce qu’elle aime, n’aime pas ni même son âge bien qu’elle doit avoir celui de Kili à n’en point douter. Le repas terminé tout le monde partit à son occupation habituelle et Thorin se trouva seul dans la grande pièce remuant ses pensées jusqu’à ce que Bombur ne vienne le déranger par aquis de conscience. Il le remercia pour le repas avant de sortir, il savait où trouver la fille de la compagnie.

*San était dans l’écurie des poneys, quand elle n’était pas dehors ou dans la cuisine à aider Bombur de son plein gré elle y passait une majeure partie de son temps et cela n’était pas inconnu aux nains. Le chef de la compagnie la trouva effectivement là, près des animaux, elle était en train d’en caresser un et lui avait probablement déjà donné une pomme. Son sourire faisait plaisir à voir, il contrastait totalement avec ce qui s’était passé ce matin même. Thorin s’avança et attendit qu’elle le remarque, il ne voulait pas l’interrompre pour une simple question.

- **Thorin ?** Quelque chose ne **vas pas ?**

Le chef croisa les bras, il savait qu’il ne comprendrait pas tout et elle non plus mais essayer ne lui coûterait rien après tout.

- **Qu’est ce qui s’est passé pendant le combat de ce matin ?**

La jeune avait compris suffisamment de mots comme “qu’est ce que” “combat” et “matin” pour savoir de quoi voulait parler le fils de Thrain et savait déjà sa réponse qui tenait en un mot qu’elle avait appris justement.

- **Un souvenir…**

**-Un souvenir ?**

**-Mon frère, je** ne veux **pas en parler.**

**-Je comprends.**

Il n’avait pas entièrement eu la réponse à sa question mais c’était néanmoins un bon début. Alors elle avait un frère ? Aucun doute sur le fait que ses neveux doivent le lui rappeler de diverses manières mais un frère comment ? Plus grand ? Plus jeune ? Lui aussi emmené par les orcs ? Non, elle serait déjà partie le chercher ou leur en aurait parlé bien plus tôt mais alors quoi ? Ahh cette enfant est un vrai mystère ! Thorin sortit de l’écurie laissant l’ex-collégienne avec les mammifères. Il regarda ensuite sa compagnie, tout le monde voulait en savoir plus sur elle et il ne pouvait l’ignorer, il y avait aussi le fait que la jeune fille semblait penser à quelque chose depuis quelque temps mais qu’avait-elle en tête au juste ? Il faudrait trouver le temps d’éclaircir tout ça.


	11. Rencontre utile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes écritures (Ils prendront effet pendant les interactions entre San et toute personne de la Terre-Du-Milieu) :
> 
> **Langue commune Terre-Du-Milieu**  
>  ** _Langue des Signes_**  
>  Langue du monde de San  
>  _Les pensées de San_

Le lendemain matin, alors que la compagnie venait tout juste de finir leur petit déjeuner et que certains s’apprêtaient à partir aux forges, Thorin héla Sangho lui jetant des affaires et une cape qu’elle attrapa au vol sans mal.

**-Mets ça et rejoins moi dehors, allez file j’attends.**

La jeune fille ayant compris l’essentiel de la phrase ne posa pas plus de questions commençant à connaître leur chef un tant soit peu, il devait avoir une bonne raison à cela. Fili et Kili ayant observé la scène regardèrent San aller du côté des chambres pour se changer alors que leur oncle se dirigeait vers l’extérieur de leur repère. N’y tenant plus, ils le rejoignirent pour l’interroger sur ce comportement suspicieux.

**-Oncle Thorin, tu l’emmènes où ?**

**-Tu l’emmènes dehors ? Tu vas lui montrer le trajet du tour de garde ?**

**-Vous verrez bien.**

**-Roh allez, dis le nous !**

**-On lui dira pas c’est promis !**

**-Non vous verrez puisque vous venez aussi.**

**-...d’accord !**

De son côté, l’ex-collégienne était partie se changer troquant donc ses habits “humains” de son temps contre d’autres vêtements un peu moins voyants et déjà plus “normaux” si on les compare avec ceux des nains. San enleva ses propres affaires, laissant ainsi apparaître les divers bandages qu’Oïn lui avait mit et refait de part et d’autres de son corps.

La jeune fille prit quelques instants pour détailler la tenue que lui avait lancée Thorin auparavant, elle semblait étrangement neuve, les couleurs toujours présentes bien que certains pans du tissus montrent qu’elle est en réalité assez ancienne. Elle se composait d’une chemise ou tunique longue blanche à bords couleurs ocres, une sur-tunique de la même couleur, un pantalon en tissu fin et noir et des bottes montantes similaires. Il y avait aussi une cape rouge foncée à capuche pour couronner le tout, en somme des couleurs chaudes bien différentes des tenues naines qu’elle avait été habituée à voir depuis son arrivée en ce monde. 

Où avait-il dégoté pareille tenue d’ailleurs ? Enfin bref, San ne tergiversa pas sur la question et enfila les habits. Ils étaient un peu trop grand pour elle au niveau des manches et la cape traînait légèrement à terre, preuve que cela n’était pas de confection naine tout du moins, ses cheveux s’emmêlaient dans certains pans des étoffes, c’est pourquoi elle prit le parti de les attacher avec une tresse passée en arrière ainsi que deux autres devant pour les empêcher de lui cacher la vue ou se prendre ailleurs. 

Une fois habillée, elle sortit enfin de la pièce et alla à l’extérieur de la maison où l’attendait Thorin ainsi que ses neveux. Fili et Kili crurent ne pas la reconnaître au premier abord, c’était bien la première fois qu’elle arborait autre chose que ses vêtements sombres et par endroits recousus par les bons soins de Bombur. Et par la même occasion que ses longs cheveux étaient attachés, Thorin eut aussi un léger moment de doute qui disparut néanmoins en reconnaissant rapidement le regard argenté de leur protégée. La petite troupe enfin au complet, il se dirigea vers l’écurie et demanda à Dwalin d’amener les poneys avant de se tourner vers les jeunes.

**-Allez montez, les garçons ensemble, San avec moi.**

**-D’accord.**

**-Pas de soucis !**

Le roi sous la montagne vit le regard un peu perdu de la jeune fille et lui fit signe de venir avec lui, même si elle comprenait les grandes lignes de leurs phrases pour le moment, elle ne connaissait pas encore tout alors autant l’aiguiller quand il le pouvait. Une fois les poneys scellés, il allait l’aider à monter mais cela ne fut pas la peine et elle fut dessus en un rien de temps. Il haussa brièvement un sourcil, elle savait définitivement monter à poney pas de doute non plus. Bon hé bien, encore une question à ajouter à la liste apparemment.

Ils partirent donc suivant les traces laissées par les poneys des autres membres de la compagnie passés plus tôt dans la matinée. Tenant fermement les rênes et évitant de trop bouger pour ne pas la déstabiliser, ses neveux n’avaient pas encore commencé à se chamailler et il estimait que les jeunes pouvaient savoir où ils se rendaient, il prit donc la parole.

**-Nous allons en ville, je veux que Sangho voit une de mes connaissances et par la même occasion qu’elle passe inaperçu avec nous, vous avez compris ?**

**-Une connaissance ? Qui plus précisément ?**

**-Pour quoi faire ?** Tu as entendu ça San ?

-Oui, enfin on va en ville quoi non ?

**-Tu as délibérément utilisé le mot “connaissance” oncle Thorin ?**

**-Oui car c’est, comment vous qualifier ça ?... Une sorte de surprise et je sais qu’elle n’est pas bête, elle a sûrement déjà compris.**

**-Ohhh d’accord ! Hey San ?!**

**-Oui ?**

**-On va en ville c’est pas génial ?!**

-Ahah oui, c’est la première fois que je vais voir une des villes de votre monde en plus.

**-En parlant de** “monde” **ne le dis pas en ville.**

-Je sais Fili, je suis pas bête non plus !

Le nain blond se mit à rire en voyant qu’elle avait utilisé la même expression que son oncle ce qui entraîna un éclat de rire collectif de la part des jeunes. Le reste du trajet se passa sans aucune encombre et parsemé de quelques discussions de temps à autre. Thorin voyant les portes de la ville se dessiner devant eux les prévint de leur arrivée imminente, il sentit Sangho lâcher sa taille qu’elle tenait afin de ne pas tomber et se tourner légèrement sur le côté.

L’enfant qu’elle était observait la ville fortifiée alors qu’ils en passaient les lourdes portes de bois, elle remarqua directement la différence avec les villes de son monde et cette dernière, comme elle l’avait bien pensé le saut dans le temps était énorme, rien de technologique ou trop avancé n’existait ici. Néanmoins, elle aimait l’ambiance qui s’en dégageait, de mémoire elle pouvait la comparer avec une ville ou citadelle de l’époque moyen-âgeuse, c’était bien l’un des rares cours qui avait eu le mérite de l’intéresser entièrement après les entraînements bien sûr.

Une fois les poneys laissés dans une écurie au bon soin d’un palefrenier nain, Thorin emmena les trois jeunes dans le coin plus fréquenté de la cité, veillant à ce que Sangho, visage caché sous sa cape, reste entre eux ou du moins non loin. Il est vrai que la perdre dans la ville n’aurait pas été très compliqué et c’est justement ce qu’il souhaitait éviter. Beaucoup de passants ne cachaient pas leurs regards curieux ou malfaisants à leur approche. Ecu de chêne le savait bien leur présence n’était pas tolérée par certains villageois quand bien même lui et les siens avaient toujours été courtois à leur égard. 

Les ignorant, le nain les mena devant une boutique paraissant encore plus ancienne que la ville elle-même. Sa devanture toute de bois sculptée représentait divers corps d’armes et de métiers tant et si bien que la devanture à elle seule ne suffisait pas à comprendre ce qui se trouvait au sein de ce magasin apparemment peu prisé mais au combien intriguant. La jeune fille remarqua néanmoins un étranger se tenant un peu en retrait mais les fixant lui aussi avec insistance, de ce qu’elle pouvait apercevoir, il était plutôt grand, les cheveux noirs mi long apparemment ornés de perles naines, des petites lunettes rondes. De par sa taille, Sangho en conclut d’office qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un nain mais en tout cas cette personne était vêtue dans leurs tons bien que ses habits aient l’air un peu plus travaillés. Thorin vit alors où regardait l’ex-collégienne et eut un léger sourire avant de prendre la parole.

**-Hé bien je vois que tu as trouvé ma connaissance assez facilement on dirait !**

-Les gars c’est qui ?

**-Hé Fili tu le connais ?**

**-Non pas du tout.**

**-Les enfants je vous présente Archibald Amary, une connaissance de longue date qui va rester avec nous pour la journée.**

**-Enchanté de vous rencontrer !**

**-Archibald ?**

**-Amary ?**

-Alors je connais bien un Archibald mais vu sa taille et son âge c’est sûr il a pas un fils prénommé Arthur.

**\- Il a un fils ?! Tu le connais comment du coup ?!**

-Hein ? Non non non Kili je ne le connais pas ! Je t’expliquerais plus tard. **Thorin c’est qui ?**

**-Je me permets de me présenter, je me nomme Archibald Amary et comme vous pouvez le constater je ne suis pas un nain mais un humain. Je connais Thorin depuis assez longtemps maintenant et il m’a chargé de..!**

**-Archibald c’est bon, je lui ai demandé s’il pouvait s’occuper de toi pendant un moment aujourd’hui. J’ai entièrement confiance en lui et il respecte notre peuple c’est pourquoi je lui ai demandé cette faveur. Le fait est que mine de rien tu ne sais pas grand-chose d’ici et nous devrons y remédier mais avant tout c’est au niveau vestimentaire qu’un changement s’impose. Tu fais à peu près la même taille que Kili certes mais je n’aimerais pas que tout le monde te remarque dans les villes où nous passons, as tu compris ?**

**-Oncle Thorin pourquoi ne pas faire ça ensemble ?**

**-Oui ça aurait plus simple avec nous vu qu’on connaît un peu sa langue là Archibald, c’est pas contre vous hein, ne comprendra pas un traître mot de ce qu’elle dit non ?**

-Tu veux que je reste avec cet énergumène que je ne connais ni de **Mahal** ni de **Yavanna** ?! C’est ça ?!

**-Les garçons ! San ! Archibald a l’habitude de ce genre de “tâches” il est précepteur et quand on ne demande pas son aide il vadrouille en forêt à la recherche des meilleurs cèpes qui soient.**

**-Roohh Thorin la façon dont tu me décris est peu flatteuse enfin, que vont penser les enfants ?!**

**-Hey je ne suis pas un enfant ! J’ai 74 ans quand même !**

-Qui me répète ça plus **doucement ? J’ai rien compris** là !

**-Héé moi j’ai 79 ans c’est Kili l’enfant ! AH !** Il nous **traite** d’enfant depuis le début **en fait.**

-Been d’un côté il a pas tord…

**-ça suffit ! San tu restes avec Archibald quand à vous deux, venez avec moi j’ai des choses à vous montrer.**

La jeune fille observa donc le chef de la compagnie partir dans une autre ruelle suivi de ses neveux qui devaient toujours être en train de négocier vu leur façon d’argumenter avec le meneur mais rien n’y faisait et elle les perdit rapidement de vue. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le dit “Archibald” qui l’observait patiemment, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais si Thorin l’avait laissée avec lui c’était qu’il la méritait quand même. C’est pourquoi pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, elle eut une confiance aveugle dans les paroles du roi nain et décida de croire le précepteur.

**-Bien nous sommes tous les deux maintenant, je suppose que tu ne me comprends pas en fait alors ..!**

**-Pas tout...je comprends, mais pas tout.**

**-Ohhhhhh mais ça va grandement nous faciliter la tâche alors je pensais que tu ne me comprendrais pas du tout ! Suis moi je sais exactement dans quelle échoppe aller pour te trouver des vêtements digne de ce nom et qui passeront plus ou moins inaperçu !**

**-D’accord** je te suis.

Archibald s’enfonça donc dans l’une des diverses rues attenantes avec l’ex-collégienne à sa suite. Sangho le suivit sans protester ni même parler, elle observa donc cette partie de la ville ainsi que ses nombreuses boutiques. Beaucoup semblaient anciennes ou comme figées dans le temps, les devantures de bois étaient nombreuses mais au combien différentes, parfois ornées, parfois simplement décorées et rarement peintes.

Étrangement, le précepteur ne lui posa pas de questions quant au fait qu’une humaine comme elle vive avec des nains ou encore sur sa non connaissance de la langue commune à la Terre du Milieu. Il semblait curieux mais son respect l’emportait et elle le remerciait silencieusement pour cela. Après être passé devant divers échoppes contenant habits, bijoux, armes et bien d’autres choses encore, l’homme s’arrêta devant une porte en bois elle aussi décorée et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

**\- Nous y sommes, c’est cette échoppe qui devrait convenir le mieux pour ce que nous cherchons pour le moment !**

**-Très bien,** entrons alors.

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase d’un signe de tête montrant la boutique et incitant de ce fait à y entrer. Archibald l’ayant compris tourna le lourd battant de bois et entra dans la boutique. La première impression de San ne fut pas la façon dont était agencé le lieu ni même les différents styles d’habits triés par “races” ou classes de personnes non. Ce qui l’attira en premier fut ce que percevait son odorat, une forte odeur de cuir tanné flottait dans l’air preuve que les créations et productions de l'artisan se dressant derrière son comptoir étaient réalisées sur place et de sa main. Croisant le regard de ce dernier, elle le salua comme Thorin le lui avait appris.

**-Oh en voilà quelqu’un de poli pour son âge, c’est devenu si rare de nos jours. Bonjour à vous aussi.**

**-Bonjour monsieur Ferthcyn, comment allez vous ?**

**-Oh Archibald, je ne t’avais pas reconnu, c’est l’âge qui me joue des tours. Qu’est ce qui t’amène ici avec ta fille ?**

**-Hé bien nous..? Ahah mais non ce n’est pas ma fille Ferth’ ! C’est une amie et nous aimerions la vêtir de façon plus, enfin moins voyante dirons nous.**

**-Est-ce** que **j’ai bien compris** le mot “ **fille** ” là ? **Archibald je peux** faire un tour ou ça ne se fait pas ?

-Vas, tu peux.

Il n’avait pas compris l’entièreté de sa phrase mais son intonation ainsi que ses gestes ne le laissèrent pas tergiverser pendant longtemps, il avait bien vite compris qu’elle souhaitait voir les habits et étoffes du magasin et de ce fait il lui avait accordé cela. Il expliqua rapidement à Ferthcyn quel type d’habits Thorin lui avait recommandé pour elle, tissu souple ne gênant pas les mouvements mais de préférence en cuir, à mis chemin entre le style nain et humain. Une fois toutes les indications remises au tenancier, celui-ci partit dans la réserve de son échoppe voir ce qu’il pouvait trouver de convenable dans ces critères. Archibald quant à lui, observa Sangho qui détaillait les matières de certains habits et semblait juger la confection de ces derniers comme si elle n’en avait jamais vu.

Elle revint néanmoins assez vite vers Archibald qui ne cessait de se demander son âge et son appartenance réelle. Certes Thorin lui avait dit qu’elle était humaine mais aucun homme à son existence n’avait des yeux argentés et en outre, même le chef des nains n’avait su lui dire son âge exact. Quand le précepteur le lui avait demandé la seule réponse qu’il fut capable d’avoir se résuma à un “Elle doit avoir l’âge de Kili, un peu moins peut être je pense”. Attendant le retour de l’ancien, il engagea la conversation.

**-Tu as trouvé des choses à ta convenance ?**

-Heuuu **je n’ai pas compris la fin** de ta phrase…

**-Oh alors, laisse moi reformuler...Est ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu aimes ?**

Archibald avait dit cette phrase de manière plutôt lente et avait bien fait attention à articuler, le fait est qu’il s’en voulait d’avoir oublié ce détail des plus importants. Elle semblait comprendre avec plus ou moins de facilités, ce qui était des plus remarquables de ce que lui en avait dit Écu-de-Chêne. La jeune fille inclina un peu la tête et sembla réfléchir à comment dire ce qu’elle pensait dans leur langue jusqu’à ce qu’elle le trouve.

**-Peu de choses, les protections en cuir oui le reste** j’en ai fichtre aucune idée, je connais pas leur résistance en terme d’attaque ou autre. Tiens mais ? **Il est parti où le monsieur ?**

**-Il faudrait vraiment songer à ce que j’apprenne ce dialecte mais passons. Quoi ? Oh Ferthcyn ? Il est derrière, dans sa réserve, il cherche ce qui pourrait le plus conven...t’aller !**

**-Oh d’accord.**

Aussitôt évoqué, aussitôt revenu, le tenancier revient à son comptoir et pose sur ce dernier divers pièces de différents habits montrant à San de les essayer avec telles ou telles pièces. La jeune fille se plia à cela et ne se formalisa même pas de la non présence de cabine pour se changer ayant connu bien pire. Archibald par pur respect s’était néanmoins tourné des fois que. Mais l’ex-collégienne pas totalement dupe non plus, n’enleva pas la grande tunique que Thorin lui avait donnée le matin même. Elle apprit au passage que les tenues que lui faisait essayer l’homme âgé avaient toutes une tuniques avec va savoir pourquoi c’était peut être une coutume de leurs peuples ?.

Après moultes essayages, elle en trouva enfin une lui allant à merveilles bien que quelques petites retouches de tailles soient à faire mais elle n’aurait qu’à les demander à Bombur il serait content de pouvoir l’aider un tant soit peu elle le savait. La tenue était aux couleurs de celle des nains donc sombre et à mi-chemin entre leur style et celui des hommes. Sa composition était basique et complexe à la fois, un t-shirt et une tunique à manches ouvertes bleu foncée tirant sur le gris, une ceinture en cuir souple, un pantalon en tissu noir, des bottes montantes avec des sangles ainsi que des protège bras en cuir couvrant tout l’avant bras ainsi qu’une partie des mains.

Le tenancier déposa le tout devant ses deux clients du moment et leur demanda s’ils étaient satisfait de leur choix. Sans même se concerter et ayant compris, les deux hochèrent la tête en chœur faisant sourire la personne âgée derrière son comptoir. Archibald posa l’argent que Thorin lui avait donné pour payer les frais et le précepteur se tourna vers Sangho lui rendant le reste.

**-Tiens tu rendras ça à Thorin d’accord ?**

**-D’accord !**

L’ex-collégienne rangea la somme dans une de ses poches se promettant de le rendre au chef de leur compagnie quand elle le reverrait. Quand le précepteur lui fit signe, elle n’hésita pas à mettre ces nouveaux vêtements, maintenant siens, dans sa besace emportée le matin même. Sangho regarda Archibald se diriger vers la porte afin de sortir et allait partir à sa suite quand le tenancier l’appela.

**-Jeune fille attends !**

**\- Oui monsieur ?**

**-Prends ça, je te le donne.**

L’ancien venait de lui mettre dans les mains une sangle en cuir avec une boucle d’argent réglable et gravée avec le nom du magasin au dos. Elle le regarda surprise avant de tendre ses bras vers lui et tenter de lui faire comprendre qu’elle ne pouvait accepter ce cadeau.

**-Je..je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, c’est trop…**

**-J’insiste mon enfant, prends la. Il est rare de croiser quelqu’un d’aussi jeune étant aussi polie que toi et qui de surcroît est étranger à cette région. J’en conclus que tu dois beaucoup voyager, je ne suis pas dupe malgré mon vieil âge. Allez pars, Archibald t’attends déjà dehors ! Et tu peux m’appeler Ferthcyn.**

**-Mais je..Bien, merci beaucoup Monsie...Ferthcyn !**

La jeune fille s’empressa de ranger la sangle dans son sac et de rejoindre l’homme qui l’attendait dehors.

**-Il m’a donné** un cadeau …

**-Ohh je vois, c’est qu’il t’apprécie bien alors. Ce vieux grincheux a toujours été un nounours dans le fond !**

**-Ohh. On va où** maintenant ?

**-Honnêtement je ne sais pas où sont partis Thorin et ses neveux, il m’a juste donné un lieu de rendez-vous pour cet après-midi. Allons manger et je te montrerais la ville après, ça nous permettra de passer le temps !**

**-Très bien, je te suis !**

Ainsi, comme Archibald l’avait évoqué, il emmena San dans une des tavernes de la cité afin de se requinquer pour la journée avant de l’emmener visiter leur ville. Il remarqua quelque chose d’assez inattendu, en passant dans les aires d’entraînement des guerriers, elle semblait bien plus intéressée que par le reste. Thorin avait forcément omis des détails ou n’en était pas au courant, très étrange. 

La ville étant assez grande, il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour en faire le tour et par la même occasion rejoindre le point de rendez-vous donné plus tôt par Ecu-de-Chêne. À peine arrivé dans cette rue de traverse, Fili et Kili sautèrent sur Sangho et la bombardèrent de question pour savoir ce qu’elle avait choisi. Parlant beaucoup trop vite pour elle, la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de leur dire de parler plus clairement en vain, Thorin observait les jeunes du coin de l’oeil pendant qu’il discutait avec Archibald, le remerciant de s’en être occupé et lui offrant un dîné avec la compagnie quand il voudrait. 

**-Et vous vous avez fait quoi** aujourd’hui ? **On a fait** tout le tour de **la ville mais on ne vous a pas vu, vous étiez où ?**

**-Tu verras !**

**-Ahah c’est une surprise !**

-Ahah d’accord si vous le dites je vous fais confiance.

**-Les enfants, on rentre allez !**

**-Oui oncle Thorin !!!**

Le chef de la compagnie eut un léger moment de surprise qu’il se garda de montrer et débuta le trajet du retour s’assurant que les jeunes suivaient bien. Elle venait de l’appeler “Oncle Thorin”, par réflexe à force de l’entendre ou de plein cœur ? Dans tous les cas, cela avait eu le don de perturber le chef de leur compagnie. Une fois les poneys récupérés, ils entamèrent le trajet du retour en compagnie du reste des nains du groupe qui ayant fini leur travail les avaient rapidement rejoints. Chacun racontait sa journée dans la bonne humeur générale jusqu’à leur arrivée au repaire.

L’heure du repas était déjà annoncée et tout le monde s’activait dans la maison de pierre que cela soit pour mettre en ordre le salon ou aider Bombur en cuisine tout le monde y mettait du sien. Sangho en avait profité pour changer de tenue surprenant toute la compagnie, la trouvant plus à même avec ces habits dans leur environnement. Le cuisinier de la troupe n’avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de coups d'œil pour voir où des retouches seraient nécessaires même si il s’agissait principalement de problèmes mineurs.

Le repas enfin prêt, le cuisinier invita toute la compagnie à se rassembler dans le salon pour entamer ce qu’il leur avait préparé. Thorin ainsi que ses neveux remarquèrent alors l’absence de Sangho alors qu’elle avait été là auparavant. Les deux jeunes partirent vite fait dehors vérifier si elle s’y trouvait des fois qu’elle n’aurait pas entendu l’appel pendant que le chef de la compagnie partit vérifier les chambres et prit d’un doute monta dans la sienne. Ouvrant sa porte et s’avançant dans la pièce, il vit la jeune fille sur le balcon appuyée sur la balustrade et semblant réfléchir. Le chef de la compagnie s’avança un peu plus jusqu’à ce qu’elle le remarque et se tourne en lui souriant.

**-San, Bombur nous appelle tu viens ?**

**-Oui, j’arrive.**

L’ex-collégienne contempla une nouvelle fois le paysage s’étendant devant elle avant de suivre Thorin jusqu’en bas. La nuit tombait progressivement au fur et à mesure que le repas s’éternisait et que les bougies s’allumaient dans la pièce. Tout le monde y allait de bon train racontant les faits de la journée, de même pour les jeunes de la troupe qui ne manquèrent pas de décrire leur rencontre pour le moins insolite. Néanmoins dans la bonne humeur générale un des guerriers avait cédé à la place de son sourire un regard énigmatique et analytique. Dwalin avait remarqué depuis quelque temps l’air tendu de leur protégée, il n’était pas dupe. C’est pourquoi interrompant promptement le début d’une conversation entre Ori et Dori, il interpella Sangho.

**\- San ? Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?**

La jeune fille se stoppa net dans le mouvement qu’elle faisait et reposa son verre. Elle savait qu’il venait de comprendre que quelque chose clochait avec elle, elle l’avait ressassé dans son esprit depuis quelque temps et à présent impossible de penser à autre chose. Elle regarda tous les membres de la compagnie donc les yeux étaient fixés sur elle espérant que le chasseur se trompait et que tout allait bien. 

-J’imagine que **je ne peux plus le cacher maintenant.**

Sangho se leva et regarda le chef de la compagnie droit dans les yeux après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif aux neveux de ce dernier. Elle respira un bon coup avant de se lancer, elle ne connaissait pas encore tous les mots suffisants pour amplement se faire comprendre mais un mélange improbable des deux langues serait tout aussi bien compris. Mine de rien Kerlov ne leur avait pas été si inutile que ça au fil des années il faut croire.

**-Voilà, ça fait un moment** que ça me travaille **mais, je veux partir.** Pas définitif hein ! **Mais si je suis dans ce monde, mes frères** peuvent tout aussi bien s’y trouver. **Je ne le saurais pas** tant que je n’aurais **pas essayé de les chercher** ne serait-ce qu’un peu. **Le jour où je suis arrivée ici j’étais** de base **avec eux, je ne sais pas du tout** s’ils s’en sont sortit, **s’ils sont ici ou dans mon monde**. Imagine **Thorin, si un jour tu** te réveillais **dans un lieu étranger sans tes neveux alors que dans ton dernier souvenir tu étais** assurément **avec eux, que ferais-tu ? Tu irais** forcément **les chercher non ?** Par doute ou par acquis de conscience tu irais, **j’ai raison ?**

Le chef de la compagnie avait attentivement écouté Sangho, malgré quelques incohérences langagières et des mots manquants il avait très bien comprit de quoi il retournait présentement. Ecu de chêne réfléchit alors aux derniers propos de la jeune fille et il faut avouer qu’elle disait vrai. Si ses neveux venaient à disparaître, il retournerait ciel et terre pour les retrouver s’il le fallait. Thorin eut alors une remarque plus qu’étonnante en tête, elle était restée incroyablement calme depuis leur rencontre tout en sachant cela. Pour quelle raison ? Comment ne pouvait-elle pas ne pas montrer son inquiétude pourtant réelle pour ses frères ? Le nain se leva lui aussi avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

**-Je comprends ta requête, je pense même que nous la comprenons tous ici. Je ne t’empêcherai pas de partir les chercher néanmoins, je vais te donner un temps limité. Tu ne connais pas ce monde et si tu dis vrai ils doivent être dans la région s’ils sont ici mais s’ils ne le sont pas alors même tout le temps de l’univers ne te les rendra pas.**

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir aux dires du chef de la compagnie, il disait vrai sans aucun doute et pour le temps limité elle s’en doutait. De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas partir définitivement comme annoncé plus tôt. Elle voulait juste chercher par ses propres moyens au moins une fois sans se préoccuper d’avoir la troupe de nains dans ses pieds. Thorin darda son regard dans celui d’argent de Sangho avant de reprendre décidé.

**-Je te laisse 1 mois.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Petite nouveauté surprise pour ce chapitre, je vous ai préparé une image à partir du site “Rinmaru Games” pour illustrer un moment dans ce chapitre. Libre à vous de la regarder ou non sachant que la vision des personnages dedans est approximative. Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ces images, si vous en voulez plus ou plus du tout ! Voilà donc celle de ce chapitre :  
> 


End file.
